Make you feel my love
by ritsuka10
Summary: Hermione se ha convertido en una medimaga que combina conocimientos muggles relacionados con la fisioterapia para la recuperación de magos por los efectos de algunas maldiciones. Un amigo cercano le ha solicitado encargarse de la rehabilitación de un peculiar personaje. Aunque en un inicio se opone poco a poco se va adentrando hasta conocer a fondo el frío corazón de un dragón.
1. El paciente

Una chica de rizos avellana soltó un pesado suspiro, a sus 28 años era una medimaga consagrada a su trabajo, aunque fuera novata en su profesión era reconocida por sus nuevos métodos revolucionarios. La bruja después de la guerra deseaba emprender una carrera en la vida política en el mundo mágico pero al término de los juicios de Wizengamot quedó hastiada de la política. Entonces decidió ayudar a los brujos a sanar heridas.

"— _Sé que te pido mucho pero en verdad necesito que ayudes a esta persona.—La voz de Harry sonaba desesperada, sus facciones estaban contraídas y reflejaban una profunda preocupación.—Es un favor especial._ "

Hermione Granger no podía darse el lujo de negarse a un favor especial a su mejor amigo y benefactor principal. Al término de la guerra no pudo deshacer el hechizo lanzado en sus padres, la familia Weasley le apoyaba pero después de terminar con Ron la situación se tornó extraña. Se llevaba bien con todos los pelirrojos, seguían siendo su segunda familia pero no deseaba seguir dependiendo de ellos. Por esa razón se fue a vivir con Harry a Grimmauld place, además de que el chico financió sus estudios. Le debía mucho.

"— _Es una persona difícil pero sé que podrás ayudarlo.—El héroe del mundo mágico comentó ya más tranquilo.—Él ha aceptado que seas tú quien le ayude a recuperarse._ "

Harry Potter se volvió un importante elemento en el departamento de Aurores, ahora él dirige grupos tácticos para la persecución de algunos mortifagos rebeldes, que aún quedaban en el mundo mágico. Él también finalizó su relación con la pelirroja Weasley, ambos se dieron cuenta de la enorme lista de diferencias que los separaba.

"— _De su familia no te preocupes, ellos han cambiado en estos años.—El chico trató de formar una conciliadora sonrisa.—Aman a su hijo sobre cualquier cosa en el mundo. "_

La mujer sujetó fuertemente la maleta que llevaba en la mano derecha, para que la recuperación fuera más rápida y completa debía hacerse cargo del paciente por las 24 horas, fungiendo también como enfermera por ese motivo ahora su residencia serían en esa enorme mansión. Dio un par de pasos temerosa, aún los recuerdos de la tortura sufrida en esas paredes erizaba su piel. Cuando llegó al portón y presionó el timbre, un elfo apareció. La criatura llevaba un precioso traje. La invitó a seguirlo.

Hermione quedó sorprendida por el interior, era distinto a sus recuerdos, la edificación fue remodelada, el jardín ahora estaba repleto de varias especies de flores, fuentes hechizadas, algunos animales vagaban por las zonas. Los colores pasteles abarcaban esa edificación de estilo victoriano, es como si estuviera rodeada de una luz nunca antes vista. Cuando cruzó la puerta y detectó el lobby modificado en su totalidad, cuadros de anteriores cabezas de clan desaparecieron siendo reemplazados por flores o pinturas más agradables.

—Buenos días señorita Granger.—Una femenina voz hizo acto de presencia, ahí estaba la señora Malfoy, elegante y con una burguesa expresión impresa en su rostro.— Sospecho que el joven Potter le ha dado los detalles de la situación ¿Verdad?

La castaña asintió para seguir a la aristocrática mujer que le invito a pasar a la sala donde cada una tomó asiento en sofás contrarios. Sin dudas ese sitio ahora poseía una armonía más natural, como si borraran las huellas el pasado. Agradeció la remodelación ya que sus pesadillas no volverían durante su estadía.

—Desarrolle una carrera como medimaga pero usó una técnica muggle llamada fisioterapia que ayuda a los magos con las secuelas de algunos maleficios. —La chica sacó un par de pergaminos que su amigo le proporcionó.—Me han dado una lista de las consecuencias del hechizo lanzado en el paciente pero no especifican el origen.

—Fue un error doméstico con algunas maldiciones que trataba de aprender, es preferible que no sepa la razón es lo que Potter y mi esposo me han informado.—La mujer movía nerviosamente los dedos evadiendo la mirada de la castaña, era claro que ella también desconocía la verdad .— Espero se sienta cómoda en la recamara que le hemos asignado.

Hermione deseaba decir que sí, que le emocionaba vivir en ese palacio pero la verdad se le notaría en sus gestos. No, no le gustaba saber que pasaría algunos meses conviviendo con esa familia. Aunque al ver el semblante de la mujer descubrió que había cambiado, se notaba más relajada como si toda su arrogancia del pasado hubiese desaparecido. Para ser honesta Granger no sabía mucho de la familia Malfoy después de los juicios, mantenían un perfil bastante bajo y alejado de los chismes.

—Mi marido no se encuentra en la mansión, solo seremos nosotros tres y algunos elfos que regularmente se encuentran haciendo sus deberes.-—La mujer se detuvo como si recordara algo importante.—Todos ellos reciben una paga y poseen una habitación.

Hermione por primera vez notó una honesta sonrisa dibujada en ese serio rostro. Se sonrojo ante la aclaración, deseaba preguntar si aquella modificación fue pedida por Harry como una de las condiciones para que ella trabajará en esa casa.

—Es una casa muy grande, también tenemos una enorme biblioteca que está a su disposición.—La mujer se puso de pie para invitarla a seguirla.—Puedes disponer de lo que quieras, sólo pídelo y lo traeré para ti.

—Muchas gracias Señora Malfoy.—La leona siguió los pasos de la mujer, era verdad lo que Harry dijo, esos brujos amaban a su hijo a tal grado de aceptar a una hija de muggles como su igual. —Me gustaría ver al paciente ¿Si eso es posible?

A Narcissa le hubiese gustado terminar el tour por esa casa, ya que le servía el tiempo para armarse de valor y prevenir a la bruja. Tragó en seco para asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza, deambularon por el primer piso hasta llegar a una de las alas más lejanas. Cuando llegaron a una puerta de madera se detuvo con la mano puesta sobre la perilla.

—Le pido que sea paciente, él no es esa persona que conoció en el colegio.—Su voz era entrecortada, antes de girar la perilla se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a la chica.—No sé cómo se vaya a tomar su presencia.

Hermione comprendió ese gesto, quizá el hombre dentro de la recamara no sabía de su presencia aunque Harry le juró que él aceptó la rehabilitación, tal vez era mentira. Muchos magos que sufrieron problemas en sus cuerpos se oponían a seguir una terapia física. No entendía porque Potter sentía una gran responsabilidad con lo sucedido a ese hombre detrás de la puerta.

—Déjeme a solas con él.—La castaña le indico a la afligida mujer.— Estoy acostumbrada.

Hermione giró la perilla y se abrió paso por la puerta dejando a Narcissa en el pasillo. La habitación era bastante amplia, en la primera parte estaban dos sillones individuales grises con una mesa redonda en el centro. Una cama donde podría caber toda la familia Weasley, entonces noto cortinas moviéndose por el aire.

Cruzó la habitación notando los diferentes retratos puestos sobre algunos taburetes, cuando corrió la cortina logró ver un camino que llevaba hacia un jardín. Ahí encontró a un rubio de cabellos rubios casi plateados sentado sobre una silla de ruedas de madera, llevaba una cobija verde escarlata con el logo de Slytherin en las piernas. Mantenía los ojos cerrados como si disfrutara de la brisa. La barba en su barbilla lo hacía lucir mayor, descubrió que también estaba delgado y más pálido de lo normal.

La leona llevó el dorso de la mano a su boca para no hacer ruido. Nunca en sus más locos sueños se imaginó a Draco Malfoy en ese estado. Su brazo derecho descansaba como un tronco viejo sobre regazo. Entonces los párpados se separan dejando ver unos brillantes orbes grises.

—¿Que h..a...c..e..r a..q..u..i tu? —Draco cuestiono con dificultad arrastrando las palabras trataba de formular más cuestionamientos pero su boca lo prohibió.

—Debes calmarte.—La mujer se acercó con cierto grado de temor, posó sus manos sobre su regazo.—Trata de respirar.

Las consecuencias de la maldición lanzada en Draco Malfoy estaban perfectamente redactadas en los pergaminos dados por Harry. Poseía afasia, un problema en el uso o la comprensión del lenguaje. Este trastorno se produce por daños en áreas del cerebro responsables del lenguaje. Parálisis en su pierna derecha razón por la que no puede caminar, debilidad en el brazo del mismo lado, a consecuencia es incapaz de usar la varita. Por último los medimagos dejaban en claro que la mente del joven Malfoy no sufrió consecuencias, entendía lo que las personas le decían, no poseía lagunas mentales ni disminución en la área cerebral, solo su cuerpo era quien no respondía a sus órdenes.

—Hola Malfoy, he venido a cuidar de ti.—La leona trato de formar una sonrisa pero esos orbes grises que la observaban con furia le daban a entender que no era bienvenida.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Esta historia iba a ser un oneshot pero no podía meter toda la historia en un capitulo así que decidí hacerlo un mini fanfic. Esta basado en la canción Make you feel my love de Adele. Espero les guste, no va estar muy largo.


	2. Change

La guerra de miradas obtuvo un ganador, los orbes grises se desviaron algún punto del jardín fatigado de tan infantil enfrentamiento. El rubio se sentía avergonzado porque su enemiga número uno del colegio lo encontraba en esa posición tan desagradable, su ego ya suficientemente fue golpeado al aguantar los ojos de cachorro por parte de cara rajada.

—He visto que tienen una alberca así que puedo agregar hidroterapia, será más sencillo.—La chica se colocó detrás de la silla para arrempujala hacia otro punto del jardín.—También debo revisar las pociones que te han recetado.

Hermione no quería ser la mejor amiga de Malfoy pero como terapeuta debía formar un lazo de confianza. Años atrás limaron asperezas después de que el rubio se disculpara por los años de acoso en el colegio, aquella disculpa fue honesta y expresada de corazón, por ello la castaña la acepto. Dieron un par de vueltas por el jardín, la leona se sorprendió al descubrir la àrea de tulipanes, eran hermosos.

—Tu madre es muy buena, ha hechizado esta zona para que los tulipanes permanezcan floreciendo sin importar la temporada.—La leona alcanzó a tocar un tulipán amarillo. —Neville estará muerto de envidia cuando le cuente sobre este hechizo.

Draco no apartó los ojos de esa leona, hubiese deseado estar en su habitación y no siendo arrastrado por cada rincón pero no tenía la fuerza para oponerse y arrastrar su propia silla. Aún no lograba manipular la varita con su mano izquierda así que debe aguantar ser un bulto siendo llevado de un lado a otro.

—Vayamos a tu habitación para revisar tus pociones, regularmente los medimagos recetan sustancias que provocan sueño.—Se volvió a colocar detrás de la silla para arrempujar.—Lo menos que quiero es que duermas, debes estar activo para las secciones.

Hermione arrastró al chico hasta llegar a la habitación era raro hablar tanto sin recibir una respuesta cargada de ironía como Malfoy lo haría. Ahora que lo recordaba en esos diez años después de la segunda guerra sólo se llegó a topar con él un par de veces en la oficina de Harry, en ambas ocasiones el chico no escatimaba en frases para molestarla, no le faltó al respeto pero disfrutaba verla perder los estribos.

—Voy a tener que reducir la dosis de estas dos posiciones.—Le mostró dos frascos al rubio quien simplemente la ignoró para cerrar los ojos.- —Mi prioridad será volver a poner en funcionamiento esa lengua viperina que posees.

La serpiente ignoró las palabras, para él era más sencillo escudarse en las consecuencias de aquella maldición que soportar a las personas, no tendría que dirigirle la palabra ni él debía entablar conversaciones. Llevaba más de siete años reivindicando su nombre y estaba cansado. De pronto su blanca piel fue tocada por unos delgados dedos, al separar los párpados observó muy cerca el rostro de la castaña, alcanzaba a ver esas pecas en el arco de su nariz. Masajeaba sus facciones con suavidad, el calor de esa piel canela se transmitía a su pálida cara.

—Comenzaremos con algunas rutinas para mejorar tu pronunciación.—Le regaló una sonrisa, se agachó para observar fijamente sus ojos.—Es raro que estés tan callado.

—Molesta … eres.—Tartamudeo con dificultad, odiaba hablar porque dejaba ver su incapacidad para comunicarse.—Fuera

La leona se alejó del rubio chico, comprendía que era difícil para él obligar a su cuerpo a comportarse como en el pasado, por esa razón ella estaba ahí, no solo para pagar su deuda con Harry sino por vocación. Su juramento como medimaga la obliga a cuidar y proteger todo aquel mago caído en desgracia sin importar su origen, persever la vida por encima de los perjuicios.

—Voy arreglar mis cosas y nos vemos a la hora de la comida.—Libero ese blanco rostro dirigiéndose a la puerta, Draco no apartó la vista de esa espalda.— Descansa un rato.

Malfoy odiaba la forma que los magos lo miraban sobre los hombros después de los juicios. Un villano sin un pertinente castigo, menospreciaron su apellido. Cansado de las hipócritas palabras decidió dejar Londres, pero más allá de la hipocresía detestaba la lastima. Esa mirada en cara rajada y en la come libros lo enfadaba, no les debía nada, ni ellos a él. Su deuda con Potter quedó saldada una semanas antes, por fin podía ser libre.

* * *

Hermione creyó aborrecer su estadía en esa mansión pero en el par de horas dentro se mantuvo tranquila y hasta cierto grado emocionada, la habitación que le tocaba era una puerta a lado a la de Draco, era enorme y tenía los colores de su casa Gryffindor, un gesto que le agradecia a la dueña. Un elfo le comunicó la hora de la comida y hasta esa hora podía descansar.

La leona no llevaba mucha ropa, solo algunas prendas cómodas y una que otra elegante por cualquier improvisto, se sintió abrumada al notar que su ropa no llenaba ni el 20 por ciento de capacidad de ese closet. Se dejó caer sobre la cama king size con los brazos abiertos. El encuentro con Draco fue ameno pero algo le preocupaba. Su falta de respuesta, ese fuego en los orbes grises desaparece en esos diez años, es como si estuviera cansado y no le importara recuperarse. Lo peor para un enfermo era la apatía.

Se giró para observar una de las portaretratos puesto sobre una cómoda, a lado de la cama. Era una foto de todos sus amigos en la boda de George con Angeline. No solo estaban los conocidos rostros de pelirrojos sino también dos nuevas caras, su mejor amiga y ex pareja encontraron el amor en las personas más idóneas pero perfectas para ellos.

* * *

Hermione llegó corriendo al comedor, se quedo completamente dormida después de probar su cómodo colchón, un elfo tuvo que ir a despertarla. Avergonzada la castaña se disculpó con la cabeza de familia. El semblante de Narcissa se dibujaba más benevolente que en el pasado.

—¿No vamos a esperar a Draco? .—Cuestionó la castaña al ver a la mujer comer su sopa.—¿Se molestó por mi retardo? es muy necio con eso de la puntualidad.

—Él come en su habitación.—Narcissa alegó en tono tranquilo volviendo su vista al plato.— No le gusta que las personas lo vean comer en ese estado.

Hermione apretó los labios, ¿Qué clase de hijo puede sentir vergüenza ante su madre? no debía existir tapujos entre ambos seres, es con quien más debía existir confianza. La leona trato de comer en silencio pero en su cabeza no dejaban de rebotar preguntas, cientos y miles relacionadas con la vida de Draco después de los juicios.

—¿Draco a qué se ha dedicado desde los juicios? .—Cuestionó de golpe atrapando la atención de la mujer con cabellos platinados.— Es mi deber conocer mejor la vida de mis pacientes, la rehabilitación física está fuertemente relacionada a las emociones.

—Quisiera tener la respuesta señorita Granger, pero me apena decir que ni yo sé que ha hecho mi hijo en los últimos años.—Limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta para levantar la vista.—Después de los juicios comenzó a estudiar la carrera de negocios para hacerse cargo de la fortuna Malfoy pero hace ochos años de la nada dejo a un lado sus estudios, tuvo una fuerte discusión con sus amigos, terminó con su novia y se fue.

Narcissa dejó escapar un suspiro, llevaba en el pecho una sensación incómoda, se suponía que era madre de Draco pero desconocía su vida hace muchos años, se conformaba con saber que estaba bien pero los remordimientos la atacaron cuando Potter llegó a su casa con su hijo en ese estado.

—Me enviaba una postal de los países que visitaba, hasta llegó a tener una segunda novia por un tiempo pero después volvió a desaparecer y llegaba tardar meses en volver a casa, .—Bajo la mirada deteniendo sus movimientos.—No quise meterme en su vida, suficiente hicimos Lucius y yo con sabotear su niñez, pensé que era feliz pero nunca tuve el valor de preguntar que hacia en esos largos viajes.

—Draco no parece ser muy abierto con sus sentimientos.—Agregó Hermione conmocionada al pensar que comenzaba a sentir pena por la familia Malfoy.— Trataré de hablar con él en las terapias, aunque dudo que consiga algo es muy terco.

La rubia platinada soltó una risilla, le causaba emoción ver a ambos personajes cargados de testarudez y soberbia enfrentarse. Conocía del carácter de la famosa leona de Gryffindor, ella era la única capaz de enfrentarse a su hijo. Ambos personajes continuaron conversando de otros temas, de igual manera sacaron a la luz las malos hábitos del rubio. Ambos descubrieron un nuevo tema en común, recordar momentos vergonzosos de la niñez de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione después de tomar té con galletas con Narcissa decidió ir a verificar que Malfoy ingiriera su comida. Extrañamente encontró en la madre de Draco una buena conversadora, era lista, ingeniosa y bastante astuta en diferentes temas del mundo mágico. Dio un par de golpes sobre la madera descubriendo que la puerta estaba abierta decidió entrar, ahí en la mesa encontró la bandeja llena de comida. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Malfoy, quien nuevamente tenía los ojos cerrados y simulaba dormir en una de las esquinas de su habitación.

—Malfoy debes comer.—La voz de la chica asustó al rubio quien abrió los ojos en shock.— Es malo para tu salud saltarte las comidas, las opciones son muy fuertes.

Hermione arrempujo la silla hasta acomodarla a un lado de la mesa, con la varita evoco un hechizo para calentar la comida. Draco estiró su brazo izquierdo para detener los movimientos, hundió sus dedos blancos en aquella piel canela. La serpiente aún mantenía el orgullo en alto, no iba a permitir que la leona lo alimentara como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Los trozos son muy grandes.—Se excusó la chica tratando de volver a cortar las verduras y ese trozo de carne.—Deja ayudarte, solo cortaré la carne.

Los orbes grises se tornaron más turbios, su agarre se volvió más fuerte entonces la leona soltó los utensilios para girarse y enfrentar al chico, era la primera vez que demostraba ese orgullo Malfoy que en el pasado lo caracterizaba.

—No soy tu madre, yo no voy a soportar tus caprichos.—Le regaló una acusadora mirada, su tono de voz era severo.— ¿Comes o te voy a obligar como si fueras un bebé? tu decides.

El rubio liberó el brazo de la chica para disponerse a tomar el tenedor, aún mantenía una pizca de dignidad que le prohibía intentar comer frente a la leona, era un deplorable espectáculo. Aunque lograra mover los labios de un lado le costaba trabajo mantener la comida adentro, era un asqueroso y sucio evento su alimentación. El brazo izquierdo seguía sus instrucciones pero le costaba trabajo tomar el tenedor, clavar los picos en esos diminutos cortes, fallo al primero, segundo y tercer intento.

—Debes calmarte, respira con tranquilidad.—La castaña llevo los labios al oído del rubio, su mano derecha se deslizó hasta su espalda para tocarla.— No te apresures, ten paciencia.

El rubio siguió las indicaciones, aunque esa mano masajeando su espalda lo ponía nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a que personas nuevas lo tocaran, ni a sus amigos más íntimos les permitía tales actos. Llevo un trozo de zanahoria hervida a su boca, trago despacio con el temor de que escapara entre sus labios, continuó con otro par de bocados pero se atragantó.Hermione sujeto un vaso de agua con una pajilla para darle de tomar.

Draco bebió el agua con una profunda mirada le agradeció el gesto a la castaña, pero su pacífico gesto terminó cuando notó como la chica limpiaba algo en la comisura de sus labios. Ese acto pisteo su orgullo, el agua escapó entre sus labios como si fuera un maldito crío.

—Es normal y no debes avergonzarte.—Le regaño al percibir una aura asesina a su alrededor.— No confundas dignidad con orgullo, sufriste de una terrible maldición y tu cuerpo le ha costado reponerse, es normal no ser perfecto todo el maldito tiempo.

—Dice niña modelo.—Trata de formular apretando los dientes y arrugando la nariz al ver como la mujer llevaba el tenedor a su boca.—Solo….

La castaña asintió para darle el tenedor. Para Malfoy fue la hora más insoportable y humillante de su vida, aún mucho peor que volverse un hurón. Estuvo bajo el escrutinio de la leona mientras devoro hasta la última pieza de su comida, le pasaba el agua y limpiaba su boca cuando lo necesitaba. Tuvo mucha vergüenza pero se sintió aliviado al terminar de comer por él solo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :Espero les guste como va el fanfic, es corto. No creo hacerlo muy largo sino unos cinco a ocho capitulos. Gracias a las personas quienes dejan review y leen la historia.


	3. Green Dragon

La ventana de Hermione poseía un sillón con cojines para que la bruja admirara el jardín, el detalle le pareció un noble gesto ya que esa primera noche se acurrucó en los cojines y leyó unas líneas antes de ir a la cama. Canceló la lectura para escribir una carta a su amigo Harry. Necesitaba saber que le había sucedido a Draco, temía que su amigo hubiese sido quien le causo esas heridas, aunque también lo dudaba no existían rencores entre ellos, o eso creía.

Extrañamente Granger logró pasar una buena noche en esa mansión, los colores de su habitación, la comodidad de su colchón, el aroma jazmines la sumergieron en un profundo sueño. En su primer día de trabajo, bajo a desayunar con la señora de la casa, ahí la mujer hizo de su conocimiento los horarios de las comidas, las citas que Draco tenía con su medimago de cabecera, entre otras reuniones.

—Tendremos una agenda pesada pero Draco es joven y creo que podrá soportar. —Agregó emocionada la chica mientras tomaba té en la sala.— Aquí esta lista de objetos que necesito para las terapias ¿Las haremos en su habitación?

—No, he decidió acondicionar una habitación, Draco es muy sensible con los muebles en su cuarto.—Entrecerró los ojos.—Es quisquilloso con sus pertenencias.

* * *

Draco miraba el desastre sobre su regazo, reprobaba comer porque simulaba a un asqueroso cerdo. Odiaba la suciedad, detestaba no ser capaz de dominar cada músculo de su cuerpo. Con una gélida mirada obligó a los elfos a cambiarlo, sin que lo miraran fijamente a los ojos. Era su deber limpiar el desastre antes de que llegara la leona, comer vegetales era más sencillo que tratar de comer avena. Buscó de alcanzar su varita para no dejar todo el trabajo a los elfos, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, su pierna izquierda respondía, al igual que su brazo así que trataba de hacerlos trabajar lo doble.

La puerta se abrieron sin un toque de aviso. Hermione llevaba unos leggins negros, una camisa blanca hasta los muslos, un top negro y una coleta alta. Creyó que la chica iba a gritar al verlo sin camiseta pero, él fue quien terminó por avergonzarse. La leona camino hacia él con una cara de sorpresa, entonces cuando los dedos tocaron algo en su piel descubrió la causa de su asombro.

—¿Que te paso? .—Cuestionó intrigada la chica al notar varias heridas surcando su piel, eras rastros de cruciatus y otras imperdonables maldiciones.— Son heridas de no hace cinco años, quizá más recientes ¿Qué diablos le sucedio a tu cuerpo?

—Olvida… .—Le comentó pasándole una prenda.—Ayuda

Hermione sujeto la camiseta negra para pasarla sobre la cabeza, le fue colocando la prenda más preguntas se añadían a su lista, la cual ya era inmensa. Observó entonces al chico, usaba un pants, playera negra, muy deportivo para su refinado estilo. Camino hacia el tocador donde encontró varias ligas verdes, selecciona una, la cual enredó en sus dedos.

—Deberías cortarte el cabello, será una lata en los ejercicios si se suelta.—Le indico mientras trenzaba el cabello y ponía la liga.—Malfoy debes decirme a que se deben esas heridas.

—Soy armando … pelaes ...buendo …. malo … defenderme.— Se excuso ladeando la cabeza para tratar de formar una sonrisa.—No maadre.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro, le ofendía que la creyera tan estúpida para creer que esas heridas eran causadas por rencillas en cantinas baratas. Si quería respuestas debía mejorar la forma de que el chico hablaba, obtener su confianza. Le ayudó a caminar hacia la silla para después dirigirse al cuarto que la señora Malfoy había acondicionado, se le encontraron en el pasillo. Narcissa saludo amablemente a su hijo pero decidió no seguirlos debido que sabía que su presencia incomodaba al paciente.

—Ya entendí que si quiero respuesta de esa boquita fría debo enfocarme en tu rehabilitación.—La castaña comentó sentándose frente al chico, de su bolsillo sacó un teléfono celular.— Es un objeto muggle que nos ayudará.

Draco conocía mucha de la tecnología muggle, en los últimos años se ayudó de ella para moverse entre ambos mundos, si la leona delante de él supiera lo que ha hecho de su vida comprendería que ya no sentía aversión hacia los muggles, desaparecieron sus perjuicios después de convivir con ellos.

—Debes cantar conmigo, sé que te encanta durante el colegio se alcanzaba a escuchar tu voz hasta la mesa de los gryffindor.—Se burló dándole un ligero codazo, Draco negó con la cabeza fastidiado.—Tienes bonita voz.

Una tonada comenzó, entonces la castaña abrió la boca para dar inicio a su canto, Draco no estaba seguro si continuar pero sus labios hormigueaban.

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts_ ,

 _enséñanos algo, por favor_.

Su cabeza sabía la letra, junto los labios, trató de oponerse abrir la boca debido a que significaba hablar, y en lugar de palabras escaparon balbuceos de un niño.

 _Aunque seamos viejos y calvos_

 _o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

 _nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

 _con algunas materias interesantes._

Hermione observó de reojo como el chico separaba los labios y trataba de seguir la letra, no mintió al decir que tenía bonita voz, era verdad. De pequeño su tono era chillón, agudo pero al cantar lo hacía bien, escuchó que los hijos de sangre pura son obligados aprender algunas aptitudes artísticas para resaltar su nobleza. Draco siempre fue un príncipe.

 _Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

 _pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

 _Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

 _haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

 _hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

 _y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman_ "

La canción llegó a su final entonces Hermione se giró hacia el chico, que trataba de evadir sus orbes. Estaba avergonzado, esas mejillas mármol con pinceladas carmín eran una imagen imposible de borrar. Era su segundo día y realmente disfrutaba la compañía de un callado Malfoy, era como un muñeco a su merced, para ser honesta un muñeco bastante guapo.

—Lo haz hecho muy bien vamos a repetirlo un par de veces.— Agregó emocionada la chica estirando su brazo para rozar sus dedos en el dorso de la mano del contrario.— La musicalidad es un ingredientes que a menudo es utilizado en los trucos mnemotécnicos para hacer que cierta información quede grabada en nuestro cerebro y no se nos olvide.

Se puso de pie para explicar la razón porque lo ponía a cantar, tenía un plan estructurado de lo que harían en ese ámbito. Malfoy nunca dudo que Hermione sería una experta en cualquier profesión que emprendiera, le hubiese gustado verla en la política pero esas horas con ella agradeció que no. Ella mantiene una alma amable, pura como envolverse en un mundo tan frívolo.

—¿Quieres el celular? .—Cuestionó a lo que Draco afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.—No puedo creer que sepas de tecnología muggle.

El rubio deslizó su dedo por las diferentes aplicaciones del móvil, lo conecto a una red wifi, para habilitar la aplicación Spotify y busco su usuario donde tenía varias listas de reproducción guardadas. Hermione estaba en shock mental al descubrir que en la mansión Malfoy poseían acceso a Internet, además de que Draco tuviera una cuenta con el usuario GreenDragon.

-—Quién rayos eres? ¿Dondé está el molesto hurón que se oponía a esuchar del mundo muggle? .—Le cuestionó entre asombrado y divertida, lo sujetó por los hombros para agacharse, entonces una canción comenzó a sonar, Black Dog de Led Zeppelin.— Nunca imagine que ese fuera tu estilo de música.

Draco logró dibujar una mediana sonrisa, era extraño pero le gustaba la compañía de la leona, en un inicio tenía planeado ignorarla, dejarse llevar por sus caprichos pero algo superior a él lo dominaba. Entendió que por encima de su apatía la fiera sensación de pelear y molestar a la bruja era superior. Esa mañana decidieron elegir canciones más tranquilas que rock con buenos solos de guitarra, debían caminar antes de correr.

Por extraño que parezca la leona y serpiente iniciaron a cantar a dúo canciones infantiles, melodías cliché en comedias románticas del cine muggle.

A medio día nuevamente las dos brujas comieron solas. Hermione decidió no presionar a Draco, ya suficientemente lo ponía a su límite en las sesiones físicas. Para su beneplácito la dueña de la casa era una fluida conversadora, era experta en una lista variada de temas. Inteligente y astuta la combinación perfecta para ser una señora Malfoy. Se volvió un hábito tomar té con galletas después de la comida o cena. Sin darse cuenta pasó una semana, rápidamente se amoldo a las hábitos de aquella casa que siempre estaba en continua remodelación.ç

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Espero les guste el cap, es algo corto y aburrido, creo. No sé si les guste como va, será algo corto el fanfic. Saludos y Gracias por los reviews.


	4. Nocturna

Un pedazo de papel fue botado en el interior de un cesto de basura, la figura de cabellos castaños dejo caer todo su peso sobre los cojines, en su mejillas parecieron algunos mohellines. La respuesta de su amigo tardó más tiempo del esperado y no era nada informativa, el chico se escudaba en su condición de autor para negarse a compartir información sobre las razones porque Draco tuvo en "accidente casero". Sospechaba que le ocultaba algo.

Llevó sus ojos al clásico reloj encima de su buró para observar la hora y saltar fuera de la cama, iba tarde a su sesión de lectura nocturna. Rápidamente se puso las pantuflas, que eran la cabeza de dos cocodrilos, un regalo de navidad por parte de Harry. Comenzaba a creer que el chico debía dejar de juntarse con Luna. Llegó al jardín donde ya esperaba su compañero.

—Tarde .—EL rubio mostró su reloj de bolsillo. La mujer rodó los ojos, le quitó el libro del regazo.—Ers mal puntual.

La castaña levantó los hombros como si le restara importancia a la queja, la serpiente era demasiado puntual y estricto con el horario. Lo miró fijamente arqueaba su espalda, la posición de la silla comenzaba a causar incomodidad.

—¿Te has cansado de la silla?.—Le cuestionó acercándose, el hombre asintió levemente con la cabeza.— No debes forzar tu cuerpo, ¿Quieres intentar caminar un poco?

El rubio anhelaba pasar el resto de su vida en la silla pero ya no sentía pesado el cuerpo, sus músculos buscaban intensamente ser usados. La castaña alejo la cobija, se acercó al chico para sostenerlo por el brazo que podía mover, le ayudó a bajar, fungió como muleta humana, lo sostuvo fuertemente por la cintura. La leona era más baja y delgada pero su fuerza era mayor, debía mantener una buena condición para las terapias físicas de los pacientes.

—Fuerte.—Trató de lanzar una palabra de asombro, los dos personajes comenzaron deambular por un nuevo camino creado en el jardín. —¿Nuevas?

Los ojos del chico se enfocaron en unas plantas como arbustos de unos 3 metros rodeando el camino, las flores pendulares se levantaban como trompetas, sus colores eran blancos, rosas y amarillos, un encantador olor se desprende atrayendo insectos. Las plantas florecían a la luz de la luna dándole un encanto romántico a esa sección de la casa que era alumbrada por las farolas mágicas.

—Se llaman _Brugmansia_ , pero tu madre les gusta llamarlas Trompetas de Ángel, ha quedado fascinada por el poema que leyó sobre ellas.—El rubio la miró de reojo como si deseara escuchar la poseía salir de esos labios de tonos rosas.—No me aprendí el poema, es muy cursi, ya que menciona que las plantas emiten tonadas que guían a las almas de los enamorados para encontrarse aún después del más allá.

Las mejillas de la leona se tiñeron rojizas, nunca aceptaría frente a esa odiosa serpiente que era una mujer romántica esperando a su príncipe azul. En lo más profundo de su ser poseía una alma bohemia anhelando ser rescatada por un héroe, aunque después de varios intentos por emular esas novelas rosas terminó con el corazón roto. Decidió dedicarse a su carrera, a sus amigos, a crecer como persona y si el amor tocaba a su puerta lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

—Ma, sabe no, toxicas plantas.—El chico mencionó con una malévola sonrisa, él las llego a usar para realizar algunas pociones.— Ingesta personas, muggles o animales, peligrosa, provocar muerte hasta brujos.

Draco ya era capaz de formar palabras, las enfilaba seguro de su orden, ya que para él tenían lógica aunque para el resto sonarán extrañas. A veces a la leona le recordaba al maestro Yoda pero aún así lograba entender a la perfección sin presionarlo. Llevaban más de un par de meses con arduas sesiones para mejorar el lenguaje, esas eran las únicas terapias que emocionaron a Malfoy.

—Por favor no le digas eso a tu madre, ella continúa creyendo que son trompetas que emulan el aroma para los enamorados y no que desprende un veneno para atraer a sus presas.— Contestó con una sonrisa, notó como el hombre se fatigaba por la caminata así que se detuvo.— Vamos a descansar aquel árbol.

El rubio asintió para cambiar el rumbo del camino, la leona dejaba que en algunas ocasiones él fuera quien llevara la batuta, conociendolo quizá extrañaba controlar su vida y mandar a las personas. Llegaron hasta la base de un frondoso roble, un viejo árbol donde el rubio tuvo bastantes caídas por querer trepar por sus ramas, al estilo muggle, con el único objetivo de llegar hasta la cima. El hombre se detuvo para tratar de mirar la copa, le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

—Tu madre dice que lo hubiese mandado talar pero era un recordatorio para ti.—La chica sostuvo al chico pegándose a su pecho, le agradaba el olor desprendiendo de sus prendas, se había acostumbrados a su esencia— ¿Qué significa?

—Caer veces niño, heridas muchas y cicatrices dolor.— Continuó bajando la mirada para toparse con los brillantes orbes avellana que lo observaban fijamente.— Llegar a cima es difícil, caerás muchas veces, pero cuando alcances tu objetivo entonces sabrás que todo valió la pena. —Hermione presenció una honesta sonrisa.—Trabajo duro, perseverancia y recompensa.

La mujer se quedó sin aire, ese hombre en sus brazos no era el niño mimado, egoísta y cruel del colegio, era una alma vieja resguarda en el cascarón de un villano.

Draco se recostó sobre el paso, la agradaba sentir aquellas hojas picar su piel, odiaba el olor a pasto recién cortado pero adoraba el aroma a humedad de la tierra cuando era mojada. Hermione acomodó una cobija debajo de su cabeza y también se recostó a su lado. Los dos personajes miraron el cielo estrellado que se lograba colar entre las ramas del árbol.

—Un verano Luna nos invitó conocer México, hacia una investigación en las ruinas aztecas. —La mujer mencionó sin apartar la vista de la luna.— Nos contó una historia fascinante ¿Quieres escucharla?

La mujer se giró para notar como esos orbes grises se enfocan en su perfil, nervios saltaron a sus mejillas para pintarlas. Draco contestó con un suave " **Sí** ". Hermione respiró tranquila para iniciar aquella leyenda azteca.

"

 _Un día, hace cientos de años, el dios Quetzalcóatl decidió viajar por todo el mundo. Su aspecto era el de una serpiente adornada con plumas de color verde y dorado, así que para no ser reconocido, adoptó forma humana y echó a andar._

 _Subió altas montañas y atravesó espesos bosques sin descanso. Al final de la jornada, se sintió agotado. Había caminado tanto que decidió que era la hora de pararse a descansar para recobrar las fuerzas. Satisfecho por todo lo que había visto, se sentó sobre una roca en un claro del bosque, dispuesto a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la naturaleza._

 _Era una preciosa noche de verano. Las estrellas titilaban y cubrían el cielo como si fuera un enorme manto de diamantes y, junto a ellas, una anaranjada luna parecía que lo vigilaba todo desde lo alto. El dios pensó que era la imagen más bella que había visto en su vida._

 _Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que, junto a él, había un conejo que le miraba sin dejar de masticar algo que llevaba entre los dientes._

– _¿Qué comes, lindo conejito?_

– _Sólo un poco de hierba fresca. Si quieres puedo compartirla contigo._

– _Te lo agradezco mucho, pero los humanos no comemos hierba._

– _Pero entonces ¿qué comerás? Se te ve cansado y seguro que tienes apetito._

– _Tienes razón… Imagino que si no encuentro nada que llevarme a la boca, moriré de hambre._

 _El conejo se sintió fatal ¡No podía consentir que eso sucediera! Se quedó pensativo y en un acto de generosidad, se ofreció al Dios._

– _Tan sólo soy un pequeño conejo, pero si quieres puedo servirte de alimento. Cómeme a mí y así podrás sobrevivir._

 _El Dios se conmovió por la bondad y la ternura de aquel animalito. Estaba ofreciendo su propia vida para salvarle a él._

– _Me emocionan tus palabras – Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad – A partir de hoy, siempre serás recordado. Te lo mereces por ser tan bueno._

 _Tomándole en brazos le levantó tan alto que su figura quedó estampada en la superficie de la luna. Después, con mucho cuidado, le bajó hasta el suelo y el conejo pudo contemplar con asombro su propia imagen brillante._

– _Pasarán los siglos y cambiarán los hombres, pero allí estará siempre tu recuerdo._

 _Su promesa se cumplió. Todavía hoy, si la noche está despejada y miras la luna llena con atención, descubrirás la silueta del bondadoso conejo que hace muchos, muchos años, quiso ayudar al Dios Quetzalcóatl._

"

Hermione se giro para colocar la cabeza sobre su mano, entonces se dedicó a observar al rubio, en esos meses alcanzó a develar algunos secretos. Ese ya no era al Malfoy del colegio, esa arrogancia, soberbia desaparecieron para ser reemplazadas por la melancolía. Ya no soltaba más palabras hirientes, ni burlas sin sentido ahora solo contemplaba a la nada.

—Luna sospecha que los aztecas quizá confundieron a seres fantásticos con Dioses, la realidad se mezcló con el mito.—La castaña comentaba ya que el silencio le incomodaba.— Suena interesante e increíble, ahora entiendo porque Harry la ama tanto.

Por primera vez la leona detectó un gesto de incomodidad, guardó silencio, Malfoy nunca fue buen amigo de Potter en el colegio, y quizá la rivalidad continuaba, aunque seguía la incógnita de las razones para que ella fue a dar a esa mansión.

La chica separó sus labios con la intención de continuar con la conversación pero se detuvo, nuevamente el chico se quedaba dormido.

No le gustaba ese maldito hábito por parte de la serpiente, es como si en cada oportunidad durmiera, debía activarse, ocupar su mente en nuevos proyectos. Actuaba como un anciano que sólo ejecutaba los ejercicios por obligación y no por decisión propia.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Gracias por los reviews, espero les guste este capitulo. Me encantan los momentos cursis y melosos entre Draco y Hermione. ¿Habrá un triángulo amoroso? ¿Por eso Draco terminó herido? Ok, suficientes spoilers jajaj lo siento. Olviden lo que dije. Saludos y cuídense.


	5. Fall

Draco frotaba la yema de los dedos contra sus sien, llevaba un largo tiempo conviviendo con esa ruidosa castaña. En un inicio le agrado la compañía pero ahora se volvía una piedra en su camino. No podía dormir como antes, la chica estaba las 24 horas pegada a su espalda como una sanguijuela. Necesitaba descansar de su presencia, de su protección. Ella lo hacía sentirse vivo, explotaba sus más oscuros pensamientos, por ella deseaba volver a caminar, andar. Su sonrisa inyectaba adrenalina a sus cansadas venas.

—No merezco sentirme asi. —Balbuceo mentalmente apretando el puño formado en su mano derecha.— Este es el castigo por mis pecados.

La maldición caída sobre su persona fue la perfecta sentencia para expiar sus pecados. Torturó, lastimo a inocentes en su época de mortifago. Por su debilidad muchas personas sufrieron. La misma castaña fue lastimada en su presencia mientras él fue tan asquerosamente cobarde. La energía escapaba de su cuerpo así como se multiplicaban los pensamientos negativos. "Inútil," "cobarde" eran adjetivos para describirlo. A veces se sentía sumergido en un hoyo sin salida, sin luz, sin calor simplemente a la espera de la muerte.

Nuevamente la puerta de su habitación se abrió sin solicitar un permiso de acceso. Apareció la castaña, pero esa mañana no llevaba unos leggins negros y playera larga con alguna imagen sin sentido. Esa mañana usaba un traje de baño completo color azul rey. La mandíbula de la serpiente se abrió ante esa figura delante de él, aunque llevara un pareo en la cintura, la parte superior era sugestiva y atrayente.

—Tu madre ha aprendido un nuevo hechizo y por eso el sol brilla en su máximo esplendor.—Comentó emocionada la leona dirigiéndose al closet donde comenzó a buscar alguna prenda.— También estrenamos la alberca del jardín. Necesitas un poco de color en esa pálida piel.

La castaña le lanzó una prenda sobre la cama para salir por la puerta no sin antes girarse y regalarle una sonrisa. Draco se quedo sin aire, extrañamente su dolor de cabeza desapareció. Tomó la prenda intrigado por la idea de estar en el agua con la leona y ese sugestivo traje de baño. Con ella su mundo se ponía patas arriba y los deprimentes pensamientos se desvanecen. Ella era un huracán.

Hermione deicidio ese día llevar a su paciente a la alberca, últimamente lo notaba más nervioso y propenso a explotar. Quizá se excedió con su cuidado. La sensación de perderlo cuando dormía la inquietaba. Al inicio dudo de lo síntomas pero cada día corroboraba que su paciente presentaba un serio problema de depresión. Si de por sí su carácter era voluble dejarlo caer en las redes de esa enfermedad sería su perdición.

La chica llevó sus ojos al rubio sentado en la silla usando solo una bermuda.

—Deja babear por mi.—Interrumpió el rubio tratando de dibujar una burlona sonrisa.—Se que soy sensual.

—Haz mejorado bastante en poco tiempo.—Contestó con una mediana sonrisa y se colocó en la parte trasera para arrempujar la silla.—Cuando llegue parecías un cadáver.

Draco torció los labios. Su cuerpo estaba marcado por ciento de cicatrices, consecuencia de sus últimas "misiones" pero siempre tuvo la suerte de tener una estructura ósea de envidia por ello continuaba estando en forma. Llegaron a un jardín recién renovado donde una piscina descansaba a la mitad, algunos camastros en el perímetro y un potente Sol brillaba. Una peculiar figura se acercó. La señora Malfoy usa un tropical vestido, en la mano derecha lleva una bebida de colores llamativos y una sombrilla.

—El clima está genial, es una pena que deba salir.—Comentó en todo abatido pasándole un bote de bloqueador a la leona.—Draco siempre ha tenido la piel sensible.

La rubia desaparece lanzando quejidos ya que deseaba seguir disfrutando de la alberca y el hechizo de clima que aprendió hacer. Los dos brujos se dirigieron a la alberca. Hermione ayudó al rubio a tomar asiento a la orilla de un camastro, destapó el bote para vaciar algo de protector en la mano.

—¿Porqué tiene tantas cicatrices?.—Cuestiono sin un gramo de temor. No era capaz de soportar la intriga por más tiempo.—Son recientes y causadas por maleficios.

Draco apretó los labios al sentir las suaves manos de la leona acariciar sus hombros, espalda, cuello y pecho. Al tenerla de frente no pudo evitar observar ese abultado pecho. No era la primera vez que observaba esos montes, en los ejercicios era imposible no tocarlos por error al realizar los ejercicio o verlos al agacharse. Ya llevaban un tiempo compartiendo casa.

—Me gustan las peleas contra chicos malos.—Contestó al coordinar mejor sus palabras. —¿Le has preguntado a Potter?

Hermione descanso las palmas de sus manos sobre las rodillas del rubio. Estaba en cuclillas frente a él para ponerle bloqueador en las piernas. Bajó la mirada para meditar su respuesta. Desde la carta respuesta de su amigo, una enorme pila de teorías conspiratorias se apilaron en su cabeza. Si había algo odiaba eran los enigmas sin descifrar. Por ello se enfocó en analizar la situación a fondo para encontrar la teoría perfecta.

—El muy tonto dice que todo es un secreto y continúa con la bobada de que fue un incidente doméstico. —Sus dedos acariciaron la piel de las rodillas.—No soy tan estúpida para creer en semejante mentira. He descubierto la verdad.

La mujer levantó el rostro y dibujó una triunfal sonrisa ante la sorpresiva cara del rubio. Draco levantó la ceja cuestionando qué había descubierto la chica. Una terrible sensación de miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo. No le agradaba la idea de lidiar con la leona heroína de la guerra.

—Eres un auror.— Contestó ladeando la cabeza, sus rostros estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.—Tratas de usar apodos para nombrar a Harry pero cuando tienes la guardia baja usas su apellido. Significa que lo respetas. Me sorprenden tus heridas.

La chica levantó la mano derecha para pasar sus dedos por algunas marcas en el blanco pecho.

—Pero ya las he visto en magos que ejercen esa profesión. Tu gesto serio y de chico malo no era común en el colegio porque ahí eras niño arrogante y berrinchudo.— Continuó acercando más su rostro.-— Los autores asumen un papel de salvadores, fui una heroína entonces sé cómo se ven.

Draco se quedó sin aliento. Esa mujer delante de él rompía cada una de sus murallas puestas. Elevo la mano derecha para alcanzar a tocar uno de sus rizos. ¿Por Qué ella estaba llena de tanto luz? ¿Como era capaz de ser tan buena con él? ¿Porqué ante sus ojos continuaba sintiéndose más sucio y cobarde?

—Nunca pongas en duda mi inteligencia.—Se puso de pie para saltar al darse cuenta que ganó.— Un misterio menos asi que solo me queda saber quién te lanzo la maldición.

Un fuerte tirón obligó a Granger a bajar la vista. El terror y miedo se posaron en el rostro de la serpiente.

—No, ya detén tu investigación.—Le hablo tratando de mantener la calma y que las palabras no se atoraran en la garganta. Aún le costaba hilar frases largas.—Era un auror encubierto, nadie sabe de mí más que algunos miembros de ministerio. No sigas Granger.

La mencionada tuvo que borrar la mueca de autosatisfacción. No quería preocupar a su paciente con su impertinencia. Nunca antes llegó a escuchar de aurores encubiertos. ¿Qué se supone que hacen? ¿Son como los espías muggles? ¿Por Qué Draco tendría que ser?... la pregunta mental quedó en el aire al fijar sus ojos en la marca tenebrosa. ¿Seguían existiendo mortífagos? La idea erizo cada vello de su piel.

—No hay nada de qué temer.—Suavizó el tono de su voz. No le agrado la reacción de la chica, ni esa mirada perdida. —Hay pocos bastardos y no tienen poder.

La castaña se volvió a poner en cuclillas. En los últimos años no se escuchaba sobre los seguidores del mago tenebroso, muchas brujas y brujos creían ciegamente que aquella secta tuvo su fin con la muerte del líder. Su estómago se revolvió ante el miedo que experimentaba. Draco levantó la mano derecha para sujetar la barbilla de la castaña. Fue un estúpido al confesar su verdadera profesión.

—Granger, no pienses en eso.—Nuevamente su tono era dulce, nunca antes en su vida tuvo que usarlo pero esta vez necesitaba tener cuidado para no lastimar a la leona.—Todo está bien. Me he encargado de todos.

Hermione cerró los párpados tratando de mantener la respiración. El tacto de Draco siempre fue frío pero en ese momento le agradaba. Esa piel como cono de nieve haciendo contacto con su barbilla. Levantó la mirada y se sumergió en esos orbes grises. ¿Por qué se hizo auror? ¿Por qué cazar mortifagos? No necesitaba ser un genio para entender su posición. Trataba de expiar sus pecados.

—Anda termina de ponerme bloqueador o voy a parecer panque marmoleado.—Dibujo una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que el chico trataba de ser amable y de hacerla sentir bien.—Me vas a gastar si continuas mirándome de esa forma. Ya sé que estás perdidamente enamorada de mi.

—Estaba viendo que tienes papada.—Contestó de golpe para ponerse de pie y continuar aplicando bloqueador. Trato de esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas.—Hay que bajarle a los carbohidratos porque te estás poniendo gordo.

Draco soltó una risilla ya que fue capaz de ver esas mejillas rojas. Hermione era la causa raíz de una serie de extrañas emociones sin sentido. Al mirarla temerosa deseo con toda el alma poder darle confort, rodearla con ambos brazos para protegerla de todo daño. Ella era una luz abriéndose paso en su oscuridad. Ha sido la única persona a la que ha confesado su profesión. Al terminar de ponerle bloqueador la chica se sentó a su lado, dándole la espalda.

—Puedes poner un poco por favor.—Draco asintió poniendo presionando el bote con la mano derecha, con la cual ya podía ejercer presión con la muñeca, el brazo continuaba sin hacer caso.—La piscina es muy grande ¿Podríamos invitar algunos amigos?

—No tengo.—Sentenció seriamente mientras con la mano izquierda pasaba algo de bloqueador por la espalda.—No cómodo.

Esa situación ya era conocida para la leona. Blaise y Ginevra llevaban comprometidos un buen tiempo, en el pasado la serpiente fue muy amigo de Malfoy pero desde que inició relación con la leona no lo mencionaba para nada. Ginny comentó que ambos amigos tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte obligándolos a separarse. Lo mismo iba para Pantsy, a quien la leona considera una nueva amiga. La chica estaba comprometida con Ronald. De hecho en un par de meses se celebraría una boda doble.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu pequeño grupo de amigos? —Cuestionó para girarse y enfrentarlo—¿Por Qué los alejaste de ti?

—Ya revele un secreto.—Dijo tratando de poner un poco de bloqueador en la punta de la nariz de la leona.—Vamos a nadar.

La castaña ladeo la cabeza para en un movimiento asentir. Ese secreto sería fácil de descubrir en la próxima cena en la madriguera. Ahora entendía que para sanar ese cuerpo debía remendar el alma atormentada de su paciente. Ambos magos ingresaron a la piscina con cuidado y con ayuda de algunos hechizos. Draco terminó sentándose en un desnivel de la alberca donde el agua le llegaba hasta el pecho. Observó a la leona dar un par de vueltas nadando en estilo mariposa.

Hermione usando la varita encendió una bocina y el sitio se lleno de alegre música del momento. One kiss de Dua Lipa resonó por el sitio. Los elfos aparecieron con bebidas tropicales no alcohólicas y botana en platos. La serpiente ya era capaz de manipular su varita y evocar sencillos hechizos. La usó para lanzar chorros de agua a la chica quien contestó el ataque. Realizaron algunos ejercicios corroborando que la fuerza en la pierna derecha del hombre cada vez era mayor. Ya llevaban varios meses y los frutos eran tangibles.

—Te toca bailar. —Le comentó el rubio al ver como la torre de Jenga caía ante la sorprendida cara de la leona.—Yo elijo la canción.

Usando la varita el aparato muggle reprodujo Solo de Demi Lovato. Al inicio Hermione dio torpes pasos pero ante el ritmo y los tontos aplausos de Draco se animó a moverse con más brío. Esa mañana-tarde el chico no intento ir a dormir, disfruto de los rayos del sol y la cálida agua de la piscina. Esa era el objetivo de Hermione, mantenerlo activo y alejarlo de las garras de la depresión.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Espero les guste el capitulo. Como antes les comenté este es un mini fic así que por eso ya le metí prisa. Tendrá solo 10 capítulos. Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan reviews ya que es la forma de saber que hay gente interesada en la historia. Gracias y saludos.


	6. Hurt

Hermione observaba fijamente por el vidrio de su ventana el jardín adornado de lámparas ó de madrugada a la mansión Malfoy con una bolsa llena de tupper con comida, Molly le dio algunas de las "sobras" de la cena. Tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con los nuevos Slytherin que se agregaron a la madriguera. La verdad fue brutalmente confusa. Draco conscientemente alejo a todos sus amigos sin dar una justificación.

Draco y Pansy después de los juicios reanudaron su relación sentimental, pero poco duró el encanto debido a que el primero la engaño. La infidelidad fue un duro golpe para Pantsy, pero no fue la causa de su desulision sino con la chica con quien fue el affair. La tercera en discordia fue la prometida de Blaise Zabini. El italiano se batio a golpes con él y ahí es cuando su amistad llegó a su final.

— _Es como si buscara deshacerse de nosotros.—Blaise confesó sorprendido y abrazando a su prometida por la cintura.—Quería asegurarse que lo odiaramos._

— _Nos lastimó tanto que se aseguro de que nunca lo buscaramos. —Agrego una chica de cabellos negros recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su prometido.—Aunque con Nott fue distinto._

Hermione saltó fuera de ese cómodo sillón, entendía la razón porque Draco abandonó a sus amigos, no deseaba hacer de su conocimiento su intención de enrolarse en una peligrosa profesión. Un "auror espía" que caza ex mortifagos. Los años pasaron pero el apellido Malfoy continuamente estaba ligado a los seguidores de sangre pura. Los tabloides amarillistas no dejaban de alimentar el morbo, aseguraban que esa familia continuaba formando parte de un selecto grupo que buscaba vengarse de los vencedores de la guerra mágica. Mentiras y mentiras se acumulaban en columnas amarillistas.

— _Nott no es tan emocional como nosotros pero también tuvieron un enfrentamiento verbal._ — _Agregó Blaise relajando sus hombros._ — _Él debio saber la verdad porque solo asi Draco conseguiría deshacerse de su amistad._

La castaña dio un par de vueltas por el perímetro de la habitación, del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón sacó un pedazo de papel. Era la dirección de Theodore Nott, debia hablar con él para corroborar sus sospechas. Granger tomó papel y pluma para redactat una sencilla carta, al terminar caminó hacia la zona donde descansaban algunas lechuzas de plumaje negro.

Cuando la leona caminaba de regreso a su habitación se detuvo en la sala para fijar sus ojos en los retratos colgando en las paredes. No sabia donde se encontraba el patriarca y la señora tampoco daba mucha información de su paradero. Draco mejoraba día con día, era capaz de hilar frases mas largas, formar dialogos mas elaborados y sostener una conversación sin trabarse. La fuerza en su mano derecha regresaba poco a poco, al igual que la pierna, pero su actitud era la raiz de su preocupación.

—Señorita Granger ¿Se le ofrece algo?—Un elfo apareció delante de la chica con un gesto de preocupación.—¿Se siente bien?

—-Estoy bien y no quiero nada, gracias.—Contesto educadamente emitiendo una sonrisa. Esa mansión cada día le parecía más calidad y la sensación de estar en casa se hacia mas fuerte.—Te puedes ir a descansar.

El elfo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y desapareció tras un plop. Esa noche Hermione no podía dormir, su cerebro no dejaba de trabajar, cada día le preocupaba mas el estado mental de su paciente. Unos días Draco estaba de buen humor y le seguía el juego pero otros simplemente se negaba a salir de la recamara, alegaba sentirse cansado.

* * *

Una nueva mañana iniciaba en la mansión del clan Malfoy, por segundo día consecutivo Draco argumentaba sentirse cansado para salir de su cuarto. Hermione cansada de los ligeros toques de la señora Malfoy sobre la puerta decidió hacerla a un lado y utilizando un hechizo abrió la cerradura. Se detuvo bajo al umbral al percartarse que no había sonido de protesta por la interrupción. El silencio no le daba buen espina por ello se giró para mirar fijamente a los azules ojos de la rubia.

—Deja que yo hable con él.—Con tono calmado sujeto las manos de la bruja y dibujo una conciliadora sonrisa.—No te preocupes. Todo va estar bien.

Cissy dejó escapar un pesado suspiro para asentir y retirarse. Ella no sabía como enfrentar a su propio hijo, ni qué consejo darle para liberarlo de la profunda tristeza que dejaba escapar por sus grises ojos.

Hermione cerró la puerta después de ingresar, sus ojos observaron cada detalle en la habitación. Algunas fotos regadas por encima de los muebles; un grupo de Slytherin sonriendo a la cámara con sus trajes de quidditch, Draco de unos tres años rodeado de varios elfos, el matrimonio Malfoy con un bebé en brazos. A la leona le conmovieron las imágenes porque su paciente sonreía honestamente.

—Malfoy ¿Te encuentras despierto?—Lo llamó sin obtener respuesta así que se detuvo a un lado de la cama donde el chico continuaba durmiendo.— ¿Malfoy?

La mujer sacudió con la cabeza preocupada, no era normal que no respondiera a sus palabras. Granger mordió su labio inferior y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió registrar la habitación. Draco nunca fue de tener el sueño tan pesado, le confesó la madre entre sus conversaciones a la hora del té. Algo debía estar escondiendo. Ella misma cambió las pociones que tomaba un par de veces, ella era quien se las daba, se deshizo de todas que adormecieron su cuerpo. Se encargó de sacudir cada rincón, cuando su mano pasó por un espacio entre el colchón y la base encontró la respuesta.

—Zolpidem.—Leyó en el título de la caja entonces sacó su móvil para buscar para que sirve ese medicamento muggle.—El zolpidem se usa para tratar el insomnio. El zolpidem pertenece a una clase de medicamentos denominados sedantes hipnóticos. Actúa enlenteciendo la actividad del cerebro para facilitar el sueño.

La manos de Hermione estrujaron la vacía caja y continúo buscando más medicamento muggles. Un inmensa rabia se fue instalando en su pecho, ella trataba de muchas maneras de ayudar a Malfoy a salir adelante mientras él solo se dedicaba a tomar esas pastillas para alejarse de la realidad. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al pensar que a Draco no le importaba nada más que él mismo, era un bastardo egoísta.

* * *

Draco separo los párpados con un amargo sabor en la boca, se removió fastidiado en la cama. Su cuerpo se entumece cuando no realiza los ejercicios físicos con la leona. Se descobijo acalorado entonces al enfocar su vista al frente se encontró con una figura. Hermione estaba sentada sobre una silla frente a su cama mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le cuestionó sorprendido por la interrupción entonces bajó la vista descubriendo unas pastillas en su mano.— No tienes permitido entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso.

El rubio se acomodó para sentarse y recargar la espalda en el respaldo de la cama para mirar mejor a la intrusa. Granger se puso de pie para caminar hacia él, no la había visto tan molesta desde el colegio, cuando solía molestarla.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Cuestionó elevando la voz y dejando caer un par de tabletas de pastillas sobre el regazo del hombre, que encontró en otro de los cajones. —¿Por qué consumes este medicamento muggle sin receta? Si tienes problemas para dormir debes acudir a mi. Yo soy tu medimaga de cabecera.

—No pensé que fueran importante, un compañero muggle me ayudó a conseguirlas ya que me costaba conciliar el sueño.—Mintió el hombre esquivando la furiosa mirada.-—Son unas simples pastillas. No armes un drama por una tontería.

Los labios de la serpiente temblaban por microsegundos. Hermione pasó la mano por el cabello molesta de que creyera que se iba a tragar tal mentira. A ella le importaba la razón porque necesitaba esas pastillas. ¿Por qué se obligaba a dormir? La verdad encendió sus alarmas internas.

—Estoy cansada de suponer, de crear teorías.—Sacudió las manos demostrando cansancio.—Dime la verdad, sé honesto conmigo. ¿Por qué consumes esas pastillas?

Guardó silencio y espero con calma alguna justificación, pero fue inútil. Draco desvió la mirada sin mucho ánimo de confesar la causa. No existía justificación lógica que fuera a convencer a la leona. Su cobardía era la razón que guiaba su mano para ingerir el medicamento muggle y obligarse a dormir. Se alejaba del mundo que tanto le causaba estrés.

—No te metes en mi vida.—Contestó en tono prepotente con los ojos clavados en el piso.—Aquí solo eres una empleada sin el derecho de cuestionar mis acciones.

Hermione apretó los labios molesta y nuevamente llevó las manos a su cabeza, furiosa por la cobardía de su paciente zapateo el piso y de un manotazo lanzó las cobijas al suelo.

—¡Lárgate Granger! —Elevó la voz ahora mirando fijamente a la leona.

—Eres un cobarde, un estúpido niño mimado que piensa que siendo el mártir va limpiar sus pecados.—Gritó exasperada y sin apartar su acusadora mirada.— ¿Crees que haciendo heridas en tu cuerpo va cambiar el hecho que lastimaste a tus compañeros de colegio?

Hermione dio un par de pasos hacia adelante con las mejillas rojas por la irá acumulándose en su mano derecha.

—¿Crees que dejarse asesinar por un ex mortifago te va liberar de tus remordimientos? —Le cuestionó con su típica voz retadora. —¿El volverte un mártir cambiará lo que otros piensan de ti?

Draco desvió la mirada, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la presión ejercida.

—No Draco, auto castigarse no le sirve a nadie y mucho menos aquellos que lastimaste.— Su respiración era agitada pero su ojos demostraban su determinación.—La única manera de salvarte de tus demonios es perdonarte. Aceptar que cometiste un error y buscar maneras de ser un mejor mago. ¿Algunas vez buscaste disculparte con aquellos que lastimaste?

Draco frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua tratando de burlarse de ese cuestionamiento ¿Disculparse? ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo iba a perdonar? Él torturó a sus compañeros, dejó ingresar a los mortifagos al colegio y ayudo a la muerte del director Dumbledore. Hermione se acercó para sentarse en el borde de la cama, a un lado del rubio.

—La mejor forma de limpiar tu conciencia es admitir tu error y tratar de ser una mejor versión de tí mismo. —Apretó los dientes y elevo su mano derecha para tratar de tocar el pálido rostro del chico. — LLenarte de heridas y mantener los ojos cerrados para auto compadecerte no sirve de nada.

El rubio se negaba a girar el rostro para enfrentar la vidriosa mirada de la chica. Granger usaba un tono de voz quebrado, el cual dejaba ver su vulnerabilidad.

—No debes dejar de ser Draco Malfoy, solo trata de ser una mejor versión de ti.—Susurró, ahora sus dos manos trataban de obligar al chico a mirarla.— No puedes seguir este doloroso camino.

—No entiendes nada.—Articuló con dificultad deseando alejar a la chica.—No sabes como me siento.

La voz de Malfoy era un sonido débil y cansado, continuaba siendo un niño perdido sin la guía necesaria que le indicara el camino correcto a seguir. Sentía culpa y remordimientos por sus sus vergonzosos actos del pasado, no sabía cómo deshacerse de esos pesados sentimientos que lo ahogaban.

— Dime lo que sientes.—Su voz fue dulce y conciliadora. Draco enfocó sus orbes en esos ojos avellana.—Confia en mi.

—¿Como puedo ser una mejor persona? —Le cuestionó de golpe al sentir el fresco aliento golpear sus labios.— No sé si existe un Draco bueno ¿Si no puedo remediar la maldad que hay en mi alma?

La leona acunó el rostro entre sus manos. Malfoy se estaba volviendo alguien importante, deseaba salvarlo de sí mismo no porque fuera amable sino porque no quería perderlo. Lo necesitaba para sentirse bien.

—Tratar de salvar al mundo mágico de los ex-mortifagos es señal de ser una buena persona.— Le reconfortó uniendo sus frentes y cerró los párpados.—Yo te voy a enseñar a ser bueno. Confía en mí.

Draco se quedó en silencio mirando como algunas lágrimas escapaban de esos cerrados párpados. La culpa se esparció entre sus pálidos labios, nunca fue su intención lastimarla o causarle dolor. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué ella era capaz de derramar lagrimas cuando era la buena de la historia?

—Lo siento tanto.—El hombre rodeo con ambos brazos el cuerpo de la chica para arrinconar ese bello rostro en su pecho.—Perdoname por todas las veces que te insulte en el colegio.

" **Por favor no llores"** Esas palabras fueron dichas hacia su interior. Hermione trató de detener el llanto, siempre se odio por ser tan sentimental y soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Promete no volver a tomar esas pastillas.—Gimoteo tratando de parar la vergonzosa escena.—Si tienes problemas para dormir vamos a intentar métodos naturales.

—Esta bien.—Soltó sin mucho ánimo acariciando esos cabellos de tonalidades chocolate.—Haré lo que me pidas.

Draco continuó reconfortando a la chica, una mediana sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ¿Como ella podía seguir estando a su lado después de ver su lado más retorcido?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Espero no les aburra el drama y espero le guste el capitulo. Muchas gracias a esas personas que dejan reviews. Saludos y cuidense.


	7. Butterfly

Unos profundos orbes de tonalidades grises no dejaban de observar fijamente la figura dibujada en el espejo. Draco contemplaba las heridas en su pecho completamente cicatrizadas, su masa muscular aumento debido a los ejercicios y a la presión de su medimaga para alimentarse mejor. Era capaz de ponerse de pie y caminar con ayuda de una andadera, próximo objetivo era usar un bastón como su padre. El rubio cerró los ojos después del enfrentamiento y descubrió algo nuevo de él, no soportaba ver llorar a Granger. La sensación de ser el causante de su pena lo ahogaba en la desesperación y por ello luchaba para verla reir.

—Deja de ser tan vanidoso.—Una voz llegó a su espalda así que se giró para observar a la hermosa visitante.— He tocado la puerta.

—Admite que te gusta verme asi.—El chico le regaló una coqueta sonrisa para sostenerse del mueble y verse varonil.— Eres una acosadora.

La castaña rodó los ojos para tomar la camisa negra y caminar hacia el chico, pasó la prenda por los hombros para ayudarle a meter las manos. El olor al perfume del rubio se intensificó cuando estaban separados por tan escaso centímetros, los dedos de las chica nerviosamente fueron abotonando la camisa.

—¿Por qué te has echado la botella de perfume? —Le cuestionó nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca no entendía la razón si llevaban meses en constante contacto físico, por las terapias.— Solo vamos a preparar algo de comida, sigo sin entender porque nuevamente usas ropa tan formal.

—Estoy cansado de parecer un pordiosero con esa ropa deportiva, si voy a crear un renovado yo necesito recuperar mi vanidad, la cual me daba fuerza para enfrentarme al mundo.—Bajo el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.— Sé que te gusta mi perfume.

La chica golpeó levemente el pecho del chico para alejarse. La cercanía la incomodaba y causaba que sus manos sudaran, le ayudo a peinar el largo cuello y a fajarse la camisa. A la leona le gustaba ver el rostro del chico sin barba y con el cabello bellamente peinado hacia atrás.

—La vanidad es un sentimiento egoista asi que bájale tres rayitas.— La chica hizo una trenza con las hebras doradas.— Sí, me gusta tu perfume y ver un chico guapo rondar la casa también es agradable a mi vista.

—Wow ¿Crees que soy un chico guapo? —Cuestionó en tono burlón para girarse y enfrentar a la sonrojada chica.—Para mí también eres alguien hermosa.

Malfoy le dio un pequeño toque en la frente con su dedos índice causando que la chica infló sus cachetes molesto y se dió media vuelta avergonzada por el rubio se recargo en la chica para comenzar a andar, juntos se dirigieron a la cocina, esa mañana tenían la intención de preparar algo de comida japonesa.

Hermione decidió agregar actividades no relacionadas con la rehabilitación física. Intentaron aprender a tocar un instrumento musical pero Draco ya sabía tocar el piano, violín, chelo y durante un tiempo tomó clases de guitarra además su mano aún no estaba completamente sanada. Otra opción era aprender un nuevo idioma pero el heredero durante su niñez aprendió francés por parte de sus abuelos, italiano que Blaise le enseño, Español como hobby, alemán y algo de ruso. Otra de las actividades era la jardinería, la cual el rubio rechazó enérgicamente, no le gustaba ensuciarse.

Los personajes llegaron a una amplia cocina provista con los accesorios muggles más novedosos. Un par de elfos se encontraban sentados sobre unos bancos frente al campo de batalla, tenían prohibido ayudar pero estaban ahí por si necesitaban ayuda sus amos en entender las instrucciones de las recetas o usar algún instrumento.

—No tengo la minima idea para que funciona todo esto.— Confesó el rubio pasándole una delantal a la chica de piel canela.— ¿Segura que no podemos usar magia? te recuerdo que somos magos.

—No, debemos aprender al estilo muggle.— Le regaño haciendo un nudo a su delantal.— Será interesante aprender cómo usar una estufa, hace años que no veía una de este tipo.

La chica de Gryffindor emitió una burlona sonrisa, su instinto competitivo se afilió al notar que ella conocía más de las costumbres muggles que un aristocrático chico de sangre pura. Ambos dieron inicio a la "competencia" para preparar una receta pero con el paso del tiempo Draco demostró ser un buen cocinero, sabía usar cada uno de los aparatos electrodomésticos muggles además de entender las instrucciones. Hermione tuvo problemas con partir los huevos, se confundió y en lugar de sal echo azúcar, cometió cada uno de los errores más simples que un novato puede hacer. Los elfos siempre andaban detrás de ella evitando que se lastimara con algún aparato.

—Te odio y me mentiste.—Se quejó la chica abatida y poniendo el mentón sobre sus manos mientras miraba como su compañero, usando magia movía la cuchara de un sartén.— No entiendo porque me equivoco si una recta es como seguir las instrucciones para preparar una poción.

—No se puede ser perfecta en todo.—EL chico contestó tomando asiento y esperando que el platillo se termina de cocinar. —Debes conformarte con ser hermosa, inteligente y valiente. No puedes acaparar todos lo dones.

Nuevamente las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de de un tono carmín. Desde el enfrentamiento Draco se volvió más sensible a sus necesidades, la cuidaba y continuamente la llenaba de halagos. Cuando se lo proponía era un encantador príncipe, ahora entendía porque tuvo una buena fama entre las femeninas de su casa.

—Granger deja de sonrojarse ya deberías estar acostumbrada a los halagos. ¿la comadreja pobretona no los hacía? —El chico cuestiono interesado acomodándose sobre un banco delante de la chica.-—Pareces una niña de primaria que se apena con todo.

—Claro que mis anteriores novios me han hechos halagos pero es raro cuando vienen de ti.— Dijo en tono molesto porque odiaba que no poder esconder el tono de su piel. —Mis anteriores cinco novios eran galantes caballeros pero entre ellos no estaba un príncipe de las serpientes.

Los labios del rubio se separaron para formar un una "O" por la sorpresa de saber que la chica "come libros del colegio" había tenido más parejas que él. La miró fijamente, era entendible si tenía una fila de pretendientes porque era amable, inteligente y una belleza magistral.

—Dejame decirte que solo he tenido dos novias en mi vida. Pansy y Astoria, bueno hubo una tercera pero no cuenta porque nunca le pedí ser mi pareja.— Hermione entrecerró los ojos como si dudara de sus palabras.—Sí, muchas conquistas pero ninguna tuvo mi "corazón" completamente. La primera vez que le pedí a Pantsy salir conmigo mis manos sudaron y no pude ni tocarla.

Hermione dibujó una sonrisa ante la confesión.

—Con Astoria fue más sencillo porque estábamos comprometidos pero ella un mundo de diferencia a mi, era más pura y buena así que no era extraño que la quisiera.— El hombre desvió la mirada hacia otro punto de la cocina. —Ella fue la primer chica en romper mi corazón cuando me confesó que no me amaba.

Astoria ahora era la señora Thomas, unos tres años antes se casó con el león en una sencilla ceremonia debido a que los señores Greengrass no dieron su aprobación a esa boda. Hermione asintió y nunca en su vida observó a una novia más radiante y feliz como esa rubia. Malfoy confesó que él fue quien rompió el contrato del matrimonio arreglado, no tenía la sangre fría para oponerse al amor real.

—Eres un chico muy dulce.—La castaña soltó para mirarlo de frente y por primera vez causar un sonrojo en ese pálido rostro.-— Fue un gran acto de nobleza de tu parte, llevar toda la culpa y los periódicos fueron injustos contigo al decir que fue una infidelidad la causa del rompimiento.

El hombre levantó los hombros acerco mas su rostro una mesa era lo único que las separaba.

—Debo suponer que ahora andas soltera ¿Qué pasó con la comadreja? —Interesado el chico tomó un pedazo de pasta para comerla.— Eres demasiado perfecta para estar sola.

La leona ladeo la sonrisa bajando la mirada sonrojada. Le gustaba ese coqueto Draco, ese chico con porte de chico malo pero corazón de oro. Ese que se culpó a sí mismo para dejar libre a la chica que le gustaba para que fuera feliz con otro.

—Se nota que no leías los periódicos hace mucho que Ron y yo solo somos amigos, de hecho dentro de unos meses se va casar.— Contestó con una radiante sonrisa robando un pedazo de masa de su dedo.—Estoy enfocada en mi carrera ¿En verdad perdiste contacto con tus anteriores amigos?

Draco soltó un suspiro para asentir con la cabeza. Trataba de no enterarse en qué andaban para no añorar su compañía. Volverse un "auror espía" era una decisión complicada que acarreaba muchos daños colaterales, no quería que ellos fueran lastimados, ni que se fueran a entrometer para salvarlo.

—Ellos te extrañan y dicen que quieren verte.—Draco frunció la frente ¿Donde los había visto al castaña? —Los ví la otra noche en la madriguera y me pidieron que te entregará esto.

La chica mostro un sobre blanco. Draco lo tomó para abrirlo y descubrir cómo una paloma blanca volaba y de ella caía purpurina y se formaba letras.

—¡Balise y Ginevra! ¿Pantsy y la comadreja? —Gritó asombrado por saber que las dos parejas se iban a casar dentro de un par de meses en Italia.— Se nota que he estado en un hoyo …

El chico detuvo sus palabras apretando los labios, recordaba el daño que le hizo a Blaise y Pansy con su sucia jugarreta, muchas noches deseo enviarles una carta y disculparse pero aquella chica no era buena. Con un par de palabras cayó en sus redes, no justificaba sus viles actos aunque fue lo mejor para su amigo del alma.

—Al final de día ellos agradecen tu traición porque a eso pudieron encontrar al verdadero amor.—Posó la mano sobre la del rubio para animarlo. —No tienes idea lo mucho que se aman ¿Irías conmigo a la fiesta?

El chico levantó la ceja para mirarla fijamente.

—He estado encerrada en esta mansión casi el ultimo año así que no tengo pareja para ir.—Draco dibujo una pícara sonrisa.—No quiero ser la tía solterona.

Malfoy entrelazo sus dedos con los de la chica. Los trucos, halagos y gestos usados ese día con ella regularmente los utilizaba cuando quería enamorar a una chica.

—Así que piensas llegar con el mago mas guapo, rico, fascinante, atlético, inteligente y caballeroso del mundo para presumir que no no eres la "tía quedada". —Draco acercó sus labios mientras asentía deliciosamente tentadora.

—Eso quería pero Nott está ocupado esa tarde.—Soltó de golpe evocando una risa.—Me conformaré contigo.

El rubio se quedó estático con una fría mueca dibujada en su pálido rostro, la castaña trato de alejarse pero su mano continuaba atrapada, su sonrisa desapareció y de un movimiento se vio atraída hasta estar a un par de centímetros alejada de esos labios rosas.

—Ambos sabemos que solo deseas llegar a ese sitio de mi brazo.—Confesó en un grave susurro.—Por Qué solo asistiré a esa fiesta si es a tu lado.

Hermione se vio reflejada en esos limpios orbes grises, el aliento a menta golpeando sus fosas nasales la dejaron sin aliento. Le gustaba ese nuevo Draco, su cuerpo se congeló ante el pensamientos ¿Le gustaba? la pregunta causado en escalofrío en toda su cuerpo ¿Se estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy? La respuesta era sencilla porque en su mente solo la idea de desaparecer el espacio entre ambos y besarlo se germinaba con más fuerza.

Draco fue quien eliminó la distancia al posar la punta de su lengua en la comisura de los labios de la contraria.

—Tenías un poco de pasta. —Soltó seductivamente ante el shock.—Delicioso.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Traté de subirlo mas temprano pero la pag parecía estar fallando, espero les guste el capitulo. Para este fanfic creo faltan como cinco capitulos para el final, quizá un poco mas. Muchas gracias por sus reviews Saludos


	8. Liability

Draco ladeo la cabeza sin poder apartar sus ojos de la figura que se movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Hermione peleaba consigo misma mirándose fijamente en el espejo de su habitación. El chico llevaba varios minutos observando desde el umbral de la puerta pero no emitió sonido. Le era muy entretenido verla discutir consigo misma, sentía una inmensa curiosidad por conocer la causa.

—¿Quién ha ganado? —Draco mencionó acercándose a la chica, quien se había dejado caer abatida en un sillón.—¿Por qué tan preocupada?

—Me has asustado.—La chica del vestido rojo se volteo para enfrentarse al chico.— Luces muy guapo.

Draco usaba un elegante smoking completamente negro, su cabello peinado hacia atrás, caminaba ayudado de un bastón con una serpiente de oro blanco enrollada, en el interior guardaba su varita, al igual que su padre. Hermione usaba un vestido largo color rojo con los hombros descubiertos, la chica se puso de pie para dedicarle una sonrisa a su pareja de fiesta. Llevaba el cabello recogido con algunos mechones cayendo por su cuello.

—Creo que te falta algo. —El hombre le extendió el estuche que llevaba. Hermione abrió el objeto descubriendo un collar de oro blanco con una flor y un rubí al centro.—Pensaba regalarte una gargantilla más ostentosa pero ese no es tu estilo.

—Malfoy es demasiado caro.— La chica admitió gustarle el presente aunque anteriormente ninguno de sus pretendientes le regaló objetos tan caros, para los nobles de sangre pura era un movimiento estratégico en sus conquistas el dar joyas.— Es muy bonito.

¿Draco la estaba tratando de conquistar? esa pregunta saltó en su mente al mirarse en el espejo con el rubio a su espalda. Blaise le regalo muchas joyas a Ginevra mientras eran novios, la pelirroja le comentó que los magos aristócratas eran muy presumidos y soberbios, por ello generalmente mandaban hacer joyería personalizada para la chica que les gustaba. En el último mes la relación de ambos sufrió un cambio radical, coqueteaban sin pudor y continuamente sus manos se entrelazaron sin ninguna justificación.

Hermione caminó hacia el tocador para dar unos últimos retoques a su maquillaje mientras Draco dio un par de pasos alrededor metiendo la mano a su bolso.

—Tengo otro presente para tí pero no sé si te guste y por supuesto no me ofenderá si no lo aceptas.—El rubio sacó una caja de terciopelo verde con el sello de la familia Malfoy, la abrió para dejar ver una pulsera de aro en forma de dragón, oro blanco y en los ojos esmeraldas. —Es una reliquia familiar.

Los magos de sangre pura suelen regalar una reliquia familiar a las brujas que pretenden, "es una forma primitiva de marcarlas como ganado" esa fue la frase que usó Hermione cuando Ginny le mostró aquella carísima gargantilla con el sello de la familia Zabini. Era una práctica arcaica para alejar a los futuros pretendientes de una maga, era casi una propuesta de matrimonio. La castaña levantó su mirada para cruzarla con los orbes grises profundo del rubio. Draco le regaló una amplia sonrisa entonces la chica se puso la pulsera en la mano derecha.

—Claro que me gusta.—Susurró poniéndose de puntillas y posar las manos sobre el pecho del chico, lo miró de frente.—El regalo me hace sentir en casa.

Draco llevó la mano hacia la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla, sus labios estaban separados por centímetros. Que ella aceptará el obsequio y admitiera sentirse en casa le dejaba entre ver que sus intenciones eran correspondidas. Un pacto mudo entre ellos quedó sellado, entonces acercó su boca para besarla, anhelaba ese momento desde días antes. Hermione se dejó llevar por el contacto porque a veces Malfoy no era de muchas palabras pero sí de significantes acciones.

* * *

Pansy no podía creer que su amigo y ex novio Draco Malfoy fuera capaz de pedir disculpas honestamente, pero así sucedió minutos antes. En un inicio no estaba convencida de invitarlo a la boda pero su prometido habló seriamente con ella, le hizo ver que al final del día gracias aquella traición ambos terminaron juntos. Ella sabía que Ron continuaba odiando a Malfoy, pero Harry le contó la verdad sobre el "accidente" donde se vio involucrado y entonces comprendió que quizá el hombre se había vuelto una mejor persona.

—Luces mejor de lo que me esperaba.—Intervino Blaise dándole un fuerte abrazo al rubio. Las serpientes esperaban en una de las habitaciones de la mansión para dar inicio a la ceremonia. —Debo agradecer a la señorita Granger por convencerte de asistir ¿Verdad?

Malfoy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras las mejillas de la mencionada se pintaban en tonalidades rojas. La castaña estaba incómoda en un inicio rodeada por los Slytherin, pero Malfoy le pidió encarecidamente estar a su lado mientras se disculpaba con sus amigos, al notar que conversaban animadamente se disculpó para salir de la habitación e ir a visitar a Ginny y Ron, quienes estaban, quizá muriendo de nervios.

* * *

Ronald se quedó con la boca abierta al mirar aquella pieza de exquisita joyería en la mano derecha de su amiga, años antes le hubiese armado un lío pero su noviazgo con Pansy le abrió los ojos, además Hermione era una mujer inteligente e independiente y confiaba en su decisión. Ginevra no dejaba de felicitar a su amiga por su compañero de fiesta. La pelirroja por un momento olvidó su nerviosismo por la boda pero cuando su madre tocó a la puerta avisando que era hora, nuevamente la inquietud salto en su cuerpo.

—Es tarde y Harry no ha llegado.—Mencionó nerviosa la chica retocando sus labios rosas entonces giró a mirar a su amiga.— ¿Crees que Malfoy pueda caminar hasta el altar?

—Claro, él puede andar sin problema con el bastón.—Contestó animada la chica acomodando el velo de la novia. —Muchas gracias por aceptarlo.

—Pansy y Blaise están muy contentos por tener a su amigo de regreso.—Intervino Ronald con una mediana sonrisa estirando la mano para tocar la pieza de oro en la mano derecha de la castaña.—Al final todos vamos a ser familia.

Ronald también tuvo que buscar una respetable pieza familiar para regalarle a Pansy, la serpiente quizá se volvió más amable pero continuaba apegada a algunas tradiciones de los sangre pura. No le emocionaba mucho la relación de Hermione con Malfoy pero era una decisión personal y nadie se podía entrometer.

—Espero que Harry llega a tiempo para la marcha nupcial.—La castaña comentó angustiada porque su amigo no hubiese llegado a tiempo.— ¿Vendrá Luna?

Ninguno de los dos pelirrojos logró contestar esa pregunta. La relación de Harry y Luna era extraña e irregular debido a que el primero en el último año lo paso fuera de Londres, el contacto con ellos fue casi nulo aunque ambos sabían que tenía un puesto importante en el departamento de aurores.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos los padres de los novios llegaron al salón de ceremonias para anunciar el inicio del magno evento. Los novios recorrieron aquella larga alfombra de pétalos rojos y blancos con sus respectivas madres hasta llegar al altar. La boda se celebraba en una de las mansiones Zabini, una espléndida edificación que se localiza junto al río Ceresio. al norte de Milán, rodeada por montañas. La ceremonia se llevaba a cabo en un jardín repleto de tulipanes, el atardecer le daba una tonalidad anaranjada cargada de fantasía.

Hermione caminó del brazo de Draco hasta el altar donde se separaron para cada uno quedar de un lado distinto. Los presentes no tuvieron reparos en dedicarles miradas cargadas de curiosidad y enjuiciamiento, nada le importo a la pareja. Harry también apareció de la mano de una pálida rubia que usaba un vestido azul cielo, con mariposas en sus largos cabellos platinados. Las novias aparecen envueltas en elegantes y asombrosos vestidos blancos.

Pansy usaba una peineta de plata con pequeños diamantes, una reliquia muy vieja de la familia Weasley mientras Ginny presumía un enorme anillo de zafiro en su dedo, una joya importante en la familia Zabini.

La boda se celebró en medio de una conmovedora ceremonia donde cada uno de los involucrados recito sentimentales votos. La primera en llorar fue Pansy quien con lágrimas en los ojos le confesó a Ronald, que él fue el primero en tratarla como una igual porque después de la guerra muchos magos la vieron como alguien inferior por lo tanto creó una coraza para no dejar entrar a nadie pero él se metió por debajo de su piel.

—Ese inmenso amor que le profesas a tu familia y la terquedad fueron las cualidades que más amo junto a otra tanda de bellas actitudes.—Susurró la castaña tomando el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos.— Gracia por nunca darte por vencido conmigo, gracias por demostrarme que siempre viene la luz después de una larga tormenta.

El pelirrojo se quedó con un nudo en la garganta y le fue imposible pronunciar una palabra, la beso con dulzura. Ella nunca fue la chica que busco pero si esa que necesitaba.

Ginevra no lloro pero también su discurso causó nudos en el estómago, ella contó la forma que se hizo amiga de Blaise, lo desagradable que fue ser su hombro cuando le rompieron el corazón porque tuvo que morderse la lengua para no confesar lo mucho que lo amaba.

—A mi me llevo tantos años aceptar mis sentimientos mientras tú solo en un instante sin mucha parafilia soltastes un "Creo que te amo, no, estoy seguro que te amo".—La pelirroja susurró colgada del cuello de la serpiente.— Ahora que eres mío no te voy a dejar nunca.

El hombre de piel morena la tomo por la cintura para besarla y susurrar en el oido "Te amo Ginevra Zabini". Al terminar la ceremonia los invitados se dirigieron al interior de la mansión en un enorme salón donde los platillos más exquisitos de la región los esperaba. Una banda amenizaba la fiesta. Los amigos y familiares se acercaron a tomarse la fotografía oficial y a felicitar a las pareja.

Malfoy y Granger se acercaron a felicitar a sus amigos pero cuando el mar de personas se acercaron decidieron salir, fue en ese momento que la castaña fue raptada por compañeras del colegio, quienes estaban ansiosas de saber de esa relación.

* * *

El rubio fue alejándose del tumulto de gente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una familiar cabellera rubia, la tomó del brazo para llevarla a un punto lejano. Luna no se opuso al secuestro express, deambulo a un lado del hombre hasta que llegaron a un jardín botánico donde tomaron asiento en una banco de piedra.

—La última vez que nos vimos no tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias.—Susurró la chica con débil tono de voz. Draco la obligó a recargarse en su hombro.—Quise visitarte muchas veces pero Harry me lo prohibió, no tuve el valor para oponerme a su decisión.

Malfoy se mantuvo en silencio, sabía de la obsesiva fascinación de Potter de mantener "a salvo" a la rubia, desde el incidente se volvió en un obstinado protector. Él también deseo contactar a Luna, el miedo de ponerla en peligro, de lastimarla le aterraba. Luna tosio un poco, llevo la mano para tapar su boca.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le cuestionó preocupado, no le agradaba su enfermo aspecto.

—He atrapado un virus muggle, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. —Comentó cerrando los ojos, ambos magos compartían un mismo oscuro capítulo. —No le comentes a Harry sobre mi aspecto, él no ha parado de preocuparse.

El mayor mordió su labio inferior para no dejar más palabras cargadas de recelo, era claro que algo malo le sucedía, su semblante era cansado y su respiración sonaba fatigada.

—He tenido pesadillas con lo sucedido y no entiendo porque no puedo confesarlas a Harry, creo que solo puedo hablarles contigo.—Volvió a comentar moviendo los pies nerviosamente.—Lo siento tanto, tus heridas fueron mi culpa.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza pasando el brazo por encima de sus hombros y abrazarla con fuerza.

—Ya estoy mucho mejor.—Contestó contrariado, algo dentro de él se removió al verla entrar del brazo de Potter.—Si necesitas hablar, aqui estoy para ti.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza para dar inicio a un monólogo describiendo sus interminables pesadillas, el miedo continuaba corrompiendo su alma y la locura consumía su mente. Durante la guerra fue torturada pero nada se comparó con ese rapto, estos nefastos y crueles días de confinamiento donde su único compañero fue ese chico a su lado.

Malfoy llevó la mano a uno de sus rizos, hacía casi un año que no los miraba, estaba seguro que Potter le prohibió visitarlo para que no lo viera en el estado que estaba. Ella fue la razón porque él fuera lastimado con tanta brutalidad por varios ex mortifagos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Aqui un nuevo capitulo, este fanfic solo le faltan com capítulos para su final. Pronto tendremos algo de lemon :O Saludos y gracias por dejar reviews!


	9. Moondance

Hermione buscaba entre las invitados a su compañero, logró zafarse de sus amigas cuando complacidas de ver la pulsera dedujeron la situación sin dejarle hablar. Sus ojos se posaron en su nervioso amigo Harry, quien escapaba por una de las puertas, quizá él sabía algo por ello decidió seguirlo. Aunque cruzaron unas cuantas palabras podía darse cuenta que algo le pasaba, se encontraba profundamente preocupado por su novia.

La chica intrigada camino detrás de él por los jardines hasta verlo detenerse trató de asustarlo pero sus ojos se dirigieron a donde el chico miraba fijamente. Sobre un banco dos personajes se encontraban recargados uno en el otro, dejando escapar una ahora protectora.

—Trate de posponer esta reunión casi un año pero al final ambos necesitaban encontrarse.—Soltó el pelinegro para girarse a mirar a su amiga, quien tenía un nudo en la garganta.— He tratado que me cuente de sus pesadillas, ahora sé que a quien necesitaba era a él.

El Gryffindor dio un par de pasos tratando de recuperar el ánimo, le dolía pensar que era un completo inútil, no era capaz de darle confort a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Granger se quedó con un hueco en el estómago, cubrió con la mano izquierda la pieza en su muñeca derecha, este gesto simboliza un pacto entre Draco y ella pero las dudas saltan a su cabeza para llenarla de basura. ¿Qué relación tuvieron Luna y Draco? La respuesta le asustaba, porque recordaba la conversación con el rubio, sobre esa tercera chica de quien estuvo enamorado pero su relación no pudo prosperar.

—Esta vez has tardado más tiempo en encontrarme.—La voz de Luna despertó a un somnoliento rubio quien se puso de pie para mirar a los dos leones.

Malfoy le dedicó una profunda mirada al chico de lentes, quien levantó la barbilla, sus labios apretados dejaban ver lo mal, que aún le caía el Slytherin. Harry dio un par de pasos en dirección al banco, se puso en cuclillas para tomar las manos de la rubia.

—Eres demasiado buena escondiendote.— Una amoroso gesto se dibujó en su rostro, besó el dorso de su mano derecha.— Pensé que estarías emocionada en abrir la pista de baile.

La dulce estampa que Granger disfrutaba fue interrumpida por una coqueta sonrisa proveniente de cierto rubio, que se acercaba a entrelazar sus dedos. Unos labios se posaron en su mejilla, su dudas desaparecieron, era raro pero cuando su mirada se fusiona con la grisácea de la serpiente sus miedos se evaporan.

—¿Qué te parece si nos adelantamos para ganar a cara rajada?—Le cuestionó para sujetar a la chica por la cintura. La castaña inflo las mejillas.—Aún con el bastón soy buen bailarín.

Unos fríos labios prohibieron a la chica contestar a la pregunta, nuevamente las caricias le invitaron a olvidar el pequeño incidente, a borrar sus dudas o miedos, una vez más solo existían ellos dos. Hermione caminó del brazo de sus pareja pero por unos segundos giró la cabeza hacia atrás, ahí vio como su mejor amigo recargaba la mejilla en el regazo de la chica. Luna movía los labios y acariciaba el cabello negro. Formaban una hermosa pareja.

* * *

La pareja de magos regresó a la pista de baile que había iniciado gracias al típico vals donde los recién casados derramaron miel hasta. La música se detuvo ante la confusa mirada de los presentes. La orquesta musical dio inicio a una conocida melodía llamada Tarantella Napoletana. Todos los integrantes Weasley, desde Arthur hasta su última nieta, aparecieron con panderos formados en una línea, rodearon a ambas parejas mientras danzaban al ritmo de la melodía. Los invitados aplaudían entre los movimientos de una danza parecida a La Tarantella de origen italiano que los pelirrojos amoldaron a su estilo.

Ginevra se unió a la hilera gracias a su padre, esta le extendió la mano a su ahora esposo, quien tomó a Ronald y este a su vez se sujeto de Pansy. Era la manera tradicional de los Weasley de darle la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes.

Las risas y aplausos inundaron el recinto ante al final. Draco y Hermione pasaron a bailar cuando el resto de parejas se unió a una canción romántica. No existían divisiones de casas, solo compañeros de Hogwarts asistiendo a una boda de una compañera. Draco fue capaz de ver bailar a Luna con Harry, con sus excéntricos pasos, solo fueron un par de melodías porque la rubia se sintió mal y se tuvieron que retirar. Al ver como la pareja se iba se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de su compañera de baile.

* * *

Una figura masculina mantenía arrinconada a una femenina bajo el umbral de una puerta, el pasillo de aquella mansión estaba desierto y solo una unas cuantas lámparas iluminaban, los amantes no dejaban de devorar con ansia hasta que la falta de oxígeno los separó. Draco acarició con su dedo índice el contorno del rostro de la chica, esa noche había consumido un par de copas de whisky de fuego, la música, los candentes besos de la leona lo alentaban al siguiente paso. No sabía si ella estaba lista.

—No quiero dejarte.—Le susurró pegado a sus labios con la esperanza de ser invitado a ingresar a la habitación.

—Buenas noches señor Malfoy.—Contestó alejando al hombre y tratando de abrir la puerta al ver que no ponía objeción lo detuvo del brazo para arrastrarlo al interior de su habitación.

Draco emitió una sensual sonrisa, sostuvo por la cintura a la chica para después besarla apasionadamente. Hermione dejó caer la elegante capa que cubría sus hombros para levantar los brazos y colgarse de su cuello, las hambrientas lenguas tuvieron un enfrentamiento por el poder, los dedos de la castaña fueron descendiendo hasta llegar al pecho donde desabotono la capa y la dejó caer a un lado de la suya.

—¿Estás segura de querer continuar? —Comentó en tono sensual llevando los labios a esos hombros desnudos.—Debo admitir que llevo soñando con este momento desde el momento que te ví en traje de baño.

—No eres el único.—Contestó con cierto tono de coqueteo, desbotonando el saco, continuo con la camisa negra.—Ha sido difícil abstenerse de no acosar a mi paciente.

El rubio dibujó una sonrisa de lado para continuar besando el hombro derecho, esa piel canela por tanto tiempo llevaba tentandolo, en cada ocasión donde tuvo la oportunidad de acariciarla lo hacía sin pudor, sin reparo, le atraía como la luz a una polilla. Sus labios subieron por el cuello, dejó algunas marcas rojas para continuar y terminar en la boca, ingreso la lengua y una guerra de poder se inició.

Los dos amantes caminaron hacia la cama donde la castaña obligó al hombre sentarse en el borde de la cama. Draco se deshizo del saco y camisa quedando desnudo de la parte superior. Las cicatrices continuaban reluciendo en ese pecho, marcas de su pasado.

—Haz un sido un chico bueno y es momento de una recompensa. —La mujer se dio vuelta para darle la espalda al hombre, bajo el cierre de un costado y comenzó a bajar el vestido.

La prenda cayó sobre el piso. Hermione usaba un bustier, una panti de estilo bikini y un liguero de encaje negro bastante sensual. Draco relamio sus labios sorprendió por la sexi que podía llegar a ser esa mujer, si usando un traje de baño era sensual con ese conjunto no habìa comparación, estiró el brazo para tomarla de la mano e invitarla a sentarse en su regazo, ahí posó los dedos en su cintura mientras sus labios eran atacados.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por esa tersa piel de tonalidades canela, ascendió delicadamente hasta llegar al broche del bustier, vagaron por el borde hasta quitar la prenda, entonces su boca se dirigió al cuello, beso cada célula de piel expuesta hasta llegar al la coyuntura del pecho, por un segundo estuvo indeciso por cual seno comenzar primero a torturar, se decidió por el izquierdo.

—Ahmm, eso se siente increíble.—Gimió fascinada la castaña pegando más su entrepierna a la del hombre, mientras las piernas lo rodeaban por la cintura.

La lengua del rubio se enrollo en el pezón derecho, lo chupo, succiono para después besar todo el seno, continuo con el derecho mientras una de sus manos masajeaba el dejado. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de esa mano y boca, los gemidos continuaban escapando de su garganta, mientras un bulto crecía debajo de los negros pantalones del hombre.

La castaña posó las manos sobre los desnudos hombros, lo rodeo con los brazos, ingreso los dedos en la hebras rubias, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse hacia adelante deseando tener más contacto. Draco detuvo su ataque para levantar el rostro y mirar fijamente a la mujer encima suyo, sus manos fueron a esas mejillas para delinear cada una de las facciones, era el ser mas hermoso que había tocado.

—Nunca te haré daño, lo supe desde el momento que nos volvimos a encontrar.—Musitó pegando sus labios.—Aunque no lo sepas, mi alma y mente te pertenecen.

La leona dibujó una sonrisa de lado, los Malfoy no eran poetas dando discursos cargados de frases cursis pero sí magos de hechos y acciones profundas. Ese era una confesión de lo importante que ella era para él. Draco desabrocho el pantalón para deslizarlo por sus piernas mientras la castaña se desplazó hacia las almohadas. Cuando el brujo se encontró completamente desnudo siguió el camino de su pareja donde sus manos, desabotono el ligero para tomar las bragas y las deslizo suavemente por esas largas piernas sin deshacerse de las medias, deposito un beso en cada uno de los muslos.

Hermione emitió una sonrisa para estirar los brazos e invitarlo a subir, Draco se colocó en medio de sus piernas, las pieles desnudas entraron en contacto. El rubio llevó su erección a esa mojada entrada y con suavidad la fue penetrando, en un momento a otro intercambiaron lugares, las caderas de la leona se menearon de manera provocativa para profundizar en las embestidas.

Draco se acomodó en los almohadones para estar más cómodo y sus manos se apoderaron en esa sensual cadera subieron para posarse en cada de uno de los senos, pellizcaron esos pezones que se erguían con orgullo. Los gemidos inundaron la habitación, sonidos obscenos de dos cuerpos encontrándose también aparecía en el ambiente. Granger mordía el labio inferior como si deseara callar sus gritos causados por ese caliente pedazo de carne desgarrandola desde el interior, crecia en su cuerpo, le quemaba desde el interior y las llamas la sumergía en la más increíble sensación de libertad.

—Eres hermosa.—Soltó el hombre con ronca voz obligándola a mirarlo.

Los orbes grises y avellana se encontraron, las embestidas se transformaron en movimientos más agresivos, sus labios se encontraron, se mordieron. Draco se sumergía en las profundidades de ese cuerpo deseando llegar a tocar las entrañas, era una deliciosa sensación que lo dejaba sin aliento, sus almas meses antes estaban entrelazadas y ahora sus cuerpos. Un giro repentino obligó al rubio estar arriba, arrinconó a la mujer entre las almohadas, llevo la boca al cuello, su cadera se movía con tal salvajismo que la cama comenzó hacer ruidos.

Las piernas de tonalidades canelas rodearon la cadera de hombre para profundizar las estocadas, los gemidos escapan de los labios rojo se fueron tornando más agresivos por ello una mano se acercó para detenerlos.

—No, quiero escucharte gemir.—El hombre empapado en sudor ordenó en tono autoritario.—Dí mi nombre, Hermione.

La mencionada enfocó sus ojos en esos profundos orbes grises, sus piernas dolían por la continua agresión pero nada se comparaba con el placer, con los continuos orgasmos experimentados, levanto las brazos para aferrarse de esos hombros, sus uñas se clavaron en los omoplatos dejando marcas rojas en la blanca piel.

—Draco, Draco,—Lo llamó de manera suplicante al sentir los dientes mordiendo sus pechos, ese pedazo de carne dentro de su cuerpo tocaba un punto que la volvía loca.—Draco…

Ambos personajes fueron cegados por las oleadas de pasión continuaron encontrándose gracias al decadente movimiento de sus caderas. La noche era jovèn y ellos no tanto pero desbordaba hormonas como un adolescente, saciaban sus hambrientas bocas en continuos encuentros. El primer orgasmo lo alcanzaron juntos, no se detuvieron aun con liquido tibio mojando los muslos de la castaña, las embestidas continuaron con más fuerza.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Aqui el capítulo :) espero les gusté y no olviden decirme que les pareció. La historia esta llegando a su final, sospecho que solo le quedan tres capítulos. Muchas gracias a quienes dejan un review y continuan leyendo la historia. sALUDOS


	10. Stay with me

Un par de carnosos labios rosas se separaron lentamente, un suspiro escapó de entre ellos y la dueña abrió los párpados descubriendo que no se encontraba en su habitación, una risa se escuchó.

Cierto rubio despertó a causa del ruido, al separar los párpados se encontró con el hermoso rostro de su compañera, la tomó del rostro para unir las puntas de su nariz. Le gustaba el rostro sin maquillaje, pecas brillando en todo su esplendor, rizos rebeldes cayendo por su espalda. Ella era el regalo más nombre que el destino pudo darle.

—Buenos días Señorita Granger.—Comentó acercando sus labios para besar la mejilla derecha.—Es usted una increíble medimaga ¿Puedo contratar sus servicios permanentemente?

Hermione soltó otra risa cuando el hombre la sujetó por la cintura para arrinconando en una orilla de la cama, ambos cuerpos desnudos se rozaban.

—No sé señor Malfoy si le alcance, mis servicios son muy caros.—Contestó colgándose del cuello del rubio para morder el labio inferior.

—Soy un hombre groseramente rico.—Contesto acercando su rostro para que sus mejillas se tocaran.—Eres lo mas valioso que tengo, nunca olvides.

La castaña quiso dibujar un gesto de aceptación pero el tono usado con esos penetrantes orbes mirándole fijamente le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Por Qué sospechaba que algo malo iba a pasar? ¿Porque la terrible sensación que las risas pronto se volverán llanto? Se aferró al cuerpo del rubio, escondió el rostro en las cicatrices de ese amplio pecho. Ahora que lo tenía a su alcance temía perderlo, hace mucho tiempo ese miedo no la ahogaba como en ese instante.

* * *

Los cimientos viejos y arcaicos de la mansión Malfoy nunca habían retumbado tanto como ese mes donde las risas de Hermione Granger inundaron cada rincón, la extraña y rara risa de Draco también hizo acto de presencia. Los magos jugaban con el agua en la alberca exterior, cuidaban de las plantas de la señora Malfoy quien continuaba de viaje, trataban de hacer nuevos platillos estilo muggle donde la castaña termina haciendo un desastre. Un nuevo hábito se formó en sus actividades, salir a pasear por el barrio mágico, cenar en elegantes restaurantes.

—Draco no soy fan de las sorpresas asi que apresurate.— La chica comentaba nervioso golpeando con la punta de su pie el piso de madera.— Sé que estamos en la biblioteca.

Ese era el sitio favorito de la leona dentro de la mansión, el olor a libros, los elegantes y cómodos muebles para pasar tardes enteras sumergida en nuevas aventuras. Esa tarde el chico sin previo aviso le tapo los ojos para susurrarle que tenía una sorpresa.

—Sé que te va gustar.— La grave voz la reconfortó. Draco la asentó en un sofá para después caminar al otro extremo y sentarse en un sillón.—Puedes abrirlos.

Los ojos de Granger se enfocaron en la figura delante de ella, ahí estaba Draco en un elegante traje negro de alta calidad, su blanco rostro y ese cabello platinado, durante el escaneo detectó un radical cambio, el chico no usaba la típica coleta traía un corte similar a sus últimos años en Hogwarts.

La chica se puso de pie para caminar y sentarse en el regazo del chico donde ingresó sus dedos en el corto cabello, en un inicio le comentó que se veria mas guapo con un look más moderno. Tomó el rostro para besarlo. Malfoy saco el mechón de cabello rubio para depositarlo en la mano de la chica.

—Este es tu regalo.—Le susurró entregando las hebras platónicas.— Para que puedas hacerme cualquier embrujo para no alejarme de ti.

Hermione soltó un risa para tomar el cabello y volvió a besar a su pareja. Malfoy la sujeto fuertemente por la cintura sus manos subieron hasta aferrándose a su espalda, la lucha por sostener el poder se intensificó a tal grado de volverse un contacto demasiado íntimo, la mano del chico se colocó por debajo de la falda, fue escalando hasta llegar al muslo.

EL carraspeo de una garganta llegó a los oídos de la pareja pero esta continuó inmersa en su intercambio de saliva.

—¡Draco! ¡Señorita Granger!—La voz de la señora Narcisa obligó a la pareja a separarse.— Draco tu padre ha llegado y desea hablar contigo.

Hermione rápidamente se bajó del regazo de Draco para estirar la falda que había sido subida hasta sus muslos y desviar la mirada sonrojada, en esos días no se acordó ni un segundo que vivía en casa de sus suegros. El semblante de Malfoy sufre un cambio radical, con lentitud se puso de pie se acercó a Hermione para darle un beso en la mejilla, caminó hacia su madre para saludarla.

—Bienvenida a casa.—Comentó en tono seco para girarse hacia la leona.— Ahorita nos vemos.

Draco desapareció después de cruzar la puerta. Las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ahora se suponía ¿Que eran familia? la más joven desvió la vista avergonzada y temerosa de la reacción, no estaba segura si la iban aceptar. Narcissa dio un par de pasos para acercarse a la castaña, la rodeo con ambos brazos.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Draco me comentó sobre su relación.— La actitud de la señora era respetuoso y amable, claro que por su educación no estaba acostumbrada a ser tan efusiva.— Me gustaría probar algunos de sus bocadillos que han preparado. Draco no ha dejado de comentar lo deliciosos que son.

La castaña asintió más tranquila al enterarse que Malfoy sostuvo correspondencia con su madre, ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina no eran las mejores amigas pero si valoraban su nuevo parentesco.

* * *

Draco se detuvo por un segundo frente a la puerta de madera que lo separaba de su padre, cerró los ojos y respiró con tranquilidad, sostuvo fuertemente el bastón, su cuerpo respondía cada día mejor pero era obvio que existían secuelas imposibles de curar, la cojera lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Dio un paso al interior encontrando a su padre recostado sobre la cama, su cara estaba demacrada, era claro que también recibió algunas maldiciones prohibidas.

—Hubiese deseado volver con una buena noticia pero me ha sido imposible.—El hombre comentó con cansado tono de voz, el rubio se acercó para sentarse en el borde de la cama.—No he podido alcanzarlo, me tendieron una trampa.

El joven tomó la mano de su padre, cuando él tuvo el incidente lo reveló en sus actividades como auror-espía. Su padre después de la guerra se obligó a sí mismo a volverse un mago más fuerte, no para ser el soldado de un genocida loco sino para tener las armas y defender a su familia..

—Debemos eliminarlo antes de que pueda contactarse con otros ex mortifagos.—Sus orbes grises poseían una sombra constituida por los años y las culpas de sus decisiones.—Contacta a Potter, sospecho que Lovegood está en peligro.

El hombre sacó un pedazo de papel para mostrarselo al rubio, quien comenzó a leerlo, sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca, se puso de pie asustado y con paso apresurado salió de la habitación. Draco bajó por las escaleras alterado, no contesto a los llamados de Hermione o su madre, tomó su capa para después desaparecer.

Narcissa ante la la acción rebelde se dirige a la habitación de su esposo, Hermione la siguió y cuando llegaron a la habitación encontraron al hombre en el pasillo.

—¿Que ha pasado? —Le cuestiono nerviosa la mujer sujetando fuertemente la solapa del saco del rubio.—¿A dónde ha ido mi hijo?

—Con Potter.— Comentó el hombre levantando la barbilla para después volver la vista hacia la castaña.—Lo siento señorita Granger.

* * *

Hermione se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de su amigo Potter pero descubrió que la red flu estaba desconectada, al tocar en la puerta unos vecinos le comentaron que la noche anterior una rubia se había desmayado en la entrada por lo cual fue llevada a San Mungo. EN las instalaciones del hospital buscó a su amiga entonces un aurores se acercaron a ella y con suma discreción la llevaron a una zona alejada del público en general, en una banca vio sentado a su mejor amigo, corrió abrazarlo.

—¿Que ha sucedido? —Le cuestionó intrigada sin saber el porque estaba en ese lugar. —¿Dónde está Luna?

El rostro del moreno se contrajo, se mordió el labio inferior y sin pensarlo dos veces rodeo a la castaña y la abrazo fuertemente. Granger era capaz de sentir su ropa húmeda, señal de que Harry estaba llorando. Se quedo sin palabras ¿Draco había escapado a ver a Luna? una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados la dejaba sin aliento.

—No quiero perderla. —Dijo entre sollozos aguantando la respiración.— Ella no estaba dispuesta a poner a Malfoy en peligro, no quería lastimarlo y por eso calló.

La leona le dio pequeñas palmadas a esa espalda, esas palabras en lugar de aclarar su panorama lo nublaban. ¿Qué clase de relación sostuvieron Malfoy y Luna? los momentos con Draco eran fascinantes y siendo honesta consigo misma nunca deseo cuestionar por el miedo a la respuesta. Recordaba las palabras dichas cuando le confesó el nombre de las personas que había amado anteriormente. "... bueno hubo una tercera pero no cuenta porque nunca le pedí ser mi pareja." aunque su tono fue alegre sin duda sus ojos dejaron ver dolor. ¿Esa tercer chica era Luna?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : El próximo capitulo será el último. Gracias por seguir esta mini historia. Saludos!


	11. Make you feel my love

Hacía mucho tiempo que la castaña no sentía a su amigo tan desesperado y plagado de miedo como en esos instantes. Durante la guerra mágica tuvo muchas dolorosas pérdidas pero fue capaz de levantarse y andar de nuevo, esos minutos era solo un muñeco de trapo sin vida, sin aliento. La chica enfocó la vista en el pasillo que llevaba a unas puertas vaiven blancas, que quizá conducían a la habitación de Luna. Ella esperaba que por ellas Draco saliera, eso nunca sucedió hasta que una figura con una bata blanca apareció.

—Lo siento mucho señor Potter .—La mujer de avanzada edad se acercó al mencionado quien a duras penas se había puesto de pie.—No hemos podido hacer nada contra la maldición.

La castaña tuvo que sujetar a su amigo para que no cayera al piso, un hueco doloroso se instaló en su vientre ¿Qué clase de pesadilla se había vuelto su vida? Miro de reojo al hombre que ahora tenía un tono pálido, casi blanco.

—Ha entrado en coma y no sé si haya posibilidad de que despierte.— Finalizó la mujer con un pasivo gesto de labios, estiró la mano para posarla sobre el hombro del mago.— Lo único que nos queda es que el señor Malfoy encuentre al mago quien lanzó la maldición.

Al escuchar el apellido del mago que buscaba, Hermione mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener sus propias emociones. La bruja de avanzada edad nuevamente abrió la boca para informar que si gustaba podia pasar a ver a la paciente, al terminar se dio media vuelta para volver por el camino.

—Lo lamento Hermione pero tengo que irme.—El hombre se soltó del agarre pero no siguió a la medimaga sino que tomó su capa para dirigirse a la salida, decidido de la resolución tomada.

Granger se quedó con más dudas que respuestas, su amiga se encontraba en un estado donde no existía vuelta y ahora los únicos que conocían la causa desaparecieron, huyeron como los héroes que buscan desesperadamente salvar a su princesa. El hueco en el estomago ahora se tornó en una dolorosa punzada, se dirigió hacia las medimagas tratando de entrar a ver a su amiga pero se lo prohibieron, sólo Potter o Malfoy tenían permitido ingresar.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy respetó la valentía demostrada durante toda la guerra de la bruja delante suyo, le estaba completamente agradecido por haber salvado a su hijo, por lo tanto mantenía una deuda personal pero las respuestas que tan enérgicamente solicita no se las podía dar. Él no sabía ¿Qué relación su hijo tenía con la prometida de Potter? aunque sospechaba un lazo amoroso por la preocupación mostrada, le era imposible asegurar una respuesta.

—No tengo respuestas para usted, solo puedo decir que hubo ex mortifagos que secuestraron a Luna por una indiscreción hecha por mi hijo, ambos pasaron encerrados varios días en una vieja casa en Sudamérica hasta que .—El hombre detuvo su historia para mirar de reojo a su esposa, parada a un lado suyo.—Lograron escapar, Draco fue herido de esa manera por salvar a Lovegood y logró comunicarse con Potter para que fuera a su auxilio.

Hermione sospechaba aquella historia desde hace tiempo, entendía la actitud inicial de su amigo y ese afán desmedido por que ella le ayudará con la terapia. Draco salvó a la mujer que amaba por lo tanto le estaba agradecido. Su principal cuestión no era saciada, cada vez que más se acercaba a la causa raíz sus sentimientos iban colapsando ante la nueva información.

Desconocía los sentimientos de Draco hacia la chica de ravenclaw. Sus amigos más cercanos conocían de la infinita devoción que Harry le profesaba a su novia, Luna llevaba amándolo desde colegio, no se podía poner en juicio su lealtad. ¿Draco fue el tercero en discordia ?

—Cuando Draco volvió a casa sospechaba que uno de los magos que lo secuestraron seguía con vida por lo tanto me pidió encarecidamente buscarlo y atraparlo. —Nuevamente el mago separó los labios para dejar salir su versión.—Hace un par de semanas me tendieron una trampa, el hombre que sobrevivió les contó sobre la traición de los Malfoy.

—Draco ha salido a cazar, cree fervientemente que ese hombre conoce la cura para la maldición de la señorita Lovegood.— Agregó la mujer apartando la vista, ella sabía del inmenso amor que su hijo le tenía a esa mujer pero desconocía de sus emociones por Luna.

La castaña dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con las manos puestas en el vientre, él se había ido sin despedirse, sin dirigirle una palabra para calmar sus dudas, apretó los labios y levantó la barbilla orgullosa. No se permitió derramar una lágrima frente aquellos magos por ello decidió irse del sitio. Malfoy continuaba siendo el bastardo egoísta del pasado. Si tan solo le hubiese confesado la verdad desde un inicio, se metió a la habitación que por casi un año le pertenece, guardo todas sus cosas excepto los regalos del brujo. El collar, capa y la reliquia Malfoy se quedaron acomodados encima de la cama.

No le importaba comportarse como una malagradecida pero no se despidió de nadie, simplemente desapareció detrás de las llamas de la chimenea, cuando se encontró sola en su casa se soltó a llorar. Acaba de ser abandonada por el hombre que juró amarla, se fue sin decir una sola palabra. Envuelta en la fría soledad de la sala maldijo tantas veces como pudo el nombre de ese mago que tanto llanto le causó en el colegio. No le odiaba por amar primero a Luna sino irse sin decirle adiós, es como si ella no le importara un poco. Era doloroso amar tanto y no ser correspondida ¿Por eso Harry pospuso tanto tiempo su encuentro? ¿él también tenía dudas de Luna?

* * *

Una mujer con cabello corto caminaba apresurada entre los pasillos de San Mungo, emita una sonrisa cuando recibía algún cumplido de algún paciente. Hermione Granger había vuelto hacía unos tres meses antes, era la medimaga preferida de los niños de la área de pediatría. No llevaba sus típicos rulos castaños ahora presumía un corte estilo pixie. Al entrar a la zona de baños rapidamente corrió hacia un retrete libre, ahi vomito el desayuno invitado por otro medimago.

—Náuseas matutinas.—La señora Longbottom comentó mirando a la bruja de cabellos castaños.— Puedes continuar usando todas las capas holgadas que quieras pero no tardarán en darse cuenta…

La mujer de cabellos negros señaló el vientre la mujer que limpiaba sus labios delante del espejo. La bruja se maldecía a sí misma por haber creído en las palabras de un maldito mentiroso. Por varios días sostuvo la esperanza de recibir una carta de Malfoy, escucho el nombre salir de los labios de sus compañeras, continuamente enviaba información recabada en campo. Era obvio que ella no figuraba ni un solo segundo en su mente como para dedicarle unas simples palabras en una carta.

—No digas nada.— La mujer le contestó en tono serio y molesto.—He solicitado mi cambio a otro sitio, me iré antes de que alguien lo note.

Los avellana orbes se enfocaron en los temblorosos labios de Susan. Situaciones raras sucedieron durante los últimos meses, por cuestionó mágica los periódicos, reporteros olvidaron el pequeño evento de Hermione Granger llegando del brazo de Draco Malfoy. En la actualidad el profeta y periódicos amarillista aseguraban que el descendiente de Abraxas Malfoy se había fugado con una muggle y se dedicaba a gastar la fortuna en fiestas. Fotos de Draco con otras brujas bailando en eventos salían a la luz, era extraña la tormenta mediática y los rumores falsos comenzaron a inundar las fiestas privadas de familias de sangre pura.

—No será difícil saber quién es el padre.—Soltó de golpe Susan, que la prensa y la comunidad mágica lo olvidara no significa que se borró de la conciencia de los asistentes a la boda.— Debes …

—No y no.—Giró y en su rostro se formó una mirada furiosa y hundió los dedos en la cerámica.— Hay pociones, hechizos y este será nuestro secreto ¿Entendido?

La Hufflepuff asintió ante la orden. Granger acomodó sus cabellos para salir por la puerta con una hueca sonrisa. Su valentía era una de sus fortalezas pero también el orgullo, estaba decidida a huir de ese lugar porque las fuerzas escaparon de su cuerpo y no podría enfrentarse a las preguntas. Estuvo tranquila esos días porque que Ginevra continuaba de luna de miel y Ron estaba ocupado buscando una casa a donde mudarse, Harry simplemente desapareció.

Hermione observaba seriamente ese vacío entorno, esa tarde debía llevar las llaves del departamento a la empresa que se encargaría de rentarlo. A nadie le avisó sobre su cambio de lugar de trabajo y residencia, Harry tampoco le avisó a sus amigos sobre el estado de Luna así que no sería importante su decisión. Ella intentó muchas veces visitar a la bruja pero el acceso, las noticias de su estado era confidencial, sin duda su amigo llegó a un punto paranoico. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al sentir algo en su vientre entonces bajó la vista. Sus emociones eran un caos, huir era la peor de las opciones. La castaña caminó hacia la chimenea para recitar un hechizo y cancelar la línea flu, entonces una figura masculina se dibujó.

—¿Tienes pensado irte sin decir adios? —Un hombre con una capa negra salió de la chimenea para caminar hacia la chica quien dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.—Nunca pensé que fueras una cobarde.

La bruja rápidamente cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para cerrar el suéter y evitar que se viera su pequeño vientre abultado. Sinceramente no esperaba la visita de ese hombre, la barba descuidada cubría su rostro, sus ojos apagados dejaban ver el sufrimiento en su alma, sus ganas de huir por un segundo desaparecieron.

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre Malfoy.—El moreno dijo en tono serio tratándose de acercar a la chica pero esta se puso a la defensiva.

—No quiero hablar de ese idiota.—Contestó evadiendo la mirada y tragando en seco. —No me importa lo que haga con su vida.

Harry estiró el brazo para tomar una de las manos de Granger, se sentía culpable por lo egoísta que fue en los últimos días aunque siendo honesto no imaginaba de la relación de su amiga con el rubio fuera tan intensa. Era un estúpido egocéntrico enfocándose en su dolor hasta que el propio Malfoy le solicitó un favor extremadamente personal. Su situación con los ex mortifagos era muy peligrosa por eso todo lo referente al estado de Luna y Draco era confidencial, sospechaban que existía un topo en el departamento de aurores.

—Me ha pedido darte algo.— El chico sacó de la capa un sobre con el sello de la familia Malfoy.—Por favor prométeme que la leerás.

La bruja se negó a recibir ese pedazo de papel.

—Voy a comenzar una nueva vida lejos de él.—Comentó deshaciendo el agarre para alejarse.— Han pasado tres meses y apenas se acuerda de mi ¿Enserio?

El león sabía de lo peligrosa que era la misión de Draco, la información que lograba filtrar sobre sus investigaciones era usando métodos poco ortodoxos y vulnerables, quizá por esa razón nunca mencionó el nombre de Hermione hasta que tuvieron una reunión personal donde le solicito encarecidamente entregar esa carta.

—No pierdas tu tiempo.—Nuevamente la castaña comentó dándole la espalda para caminar hacia donde descansaba su bolso.

La heroína de la guerra era ampliamente conocida por su terquedad, si ella prometió no leer la carta entonces cumpliria su palabra hasta el final. La situación se salía de sus manos, ese hurón desteñido estaba en algún lugar de Jordania siguiendo las pistas del hombre que podía darle el antídoto para ayudar a su novia, lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era que las palabras escritas llegan a oídos de la castaña.

— _Querida Granger,_

 _Será extraño dejar de llamarte así cuando te vuelvas una Malfoy. No sé como iniciar esta carta, llevo tantos borradores tirados al piso pero el solo hecho de acordarme de ti me dan unas terribles ganas de desistir en mi misión y volver a casa, a tu lado. Nunca me volviste a preguntar cómo me hice las heridas, yo no estaba de ánimo de confesar porque quizá podrías malinterpretar y no deseaba arruinar nuestros momentos juntos, quiero decir toda la verdad._

 _Mis heridas fueron causadas por ex mortifagos quienes por días enteros me torturaron debido a que trate de rescatar a Luna. Siempre cometo errores cuando mi soberbia y vanidad me dominan, Potter era mi contacto para dar informes de la caza de ex motifagos._ "

El hombre detuvo sus palabras para enfocar sus ojos en la castaña que ahora alejaba las manos de sus orejas y detenía su huida. Era claro que aquella carta contenía las respuestas a sus preguntas.

—" _Nuestras reuniones eran escasas y en sitios remotos, hubo una ocasión que Potter me solicitó encarecidamente una reunión en un país llamado México, solo que debía estar completamente seguro de que nadie me iba a seguir, yo envuelto en mi soberbia le confirme sin saber que de tiempo atrás habían comenzado a dudar de mi lealtad_. "

Harry apretó el labio inferior tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones, aquella situación no solo fue un error de la serpiente sino tambièn de él, por su maldito afán de estar con Luna no prestó atención a los detalles. Un grave error que continuaba pagando.

—Luna se encontraba en México para ver el evento de días de muertos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la ví así que moría por estar con ella, no iba a sacrificar mi fin de semana en ir a otro país así que cite a Malfoy en un lugar cercano a donde Luna se encontraba.—El pelinegro confesó acongojado.

Hermione se giró con la vista puesta en el piso tratando de comprender la verdad soltada de golpe, dejó caer la maleta a un lado. .

—" _Unos días después de la reunión con Potter recibí un extraño mensaje del líder del grupo que vigilaba. Al llegar al sitio me vi rodeado por varios magos, el ambiente era tenso y claramente fue una prueba. Me llevaron a una habitación, ahí se encontraba Luna encadenada con un par de golpes en el rostro, me forzaron a lanzar una maldición imperdonable sobre ella pero no pude, hubiese logrado escapar pero sabía que al momento de dejar el sitio la matarían. Nunca podré superar el hecho que bajo mi techo y ante mis ojos torturaron a personas inocentes, los recuerdos de la guerra continúan escabulléndose dentro de mis pesadillas._

 _Los días en esa prisión no fueron agradables, me ahorrare las descripciones gráficas por respeto, trate de proteger a Luna con cada fibra de mi ser porque ella es una buena persona. Durante la guerra aprendí que se deben salvar a los buenos para que el lado correcto se lleve la victoria._

"

Harry detuvo la lectura, muchas veces le cuestiono a su novia lo sucedido en el sitio entonces ella borraba la sonrisa en su rostro, sus labios se cerraban y el silencio solo significaba no querer tocar el tema, pasados unos minutos ella se colgaba de su cuello para acercar su boca y susurrar "él me defendió todo el tiempo. " La confesión lo torturaba día con día, a veces dudaba de sus sentimientos ¿Porque él la protegió?

—" _Nunca podré llevarme bien con Potter, aunque en un futuro creo deberé soportarlo ya que es como un hermano para ti por lo tanto será de la familia, durante el tiempo encarcelado protegí de Luna por él. Lo respeto y estoy en deuda por liberar al mundo mágico de un genocida. Sabía que ella era importante para Potter y si él siente una pizca de lo que yo siento por ti, entiendo la locura y el dolor por el cual iba a pasar por perderla. Lovegood es una mujer que con una sola palabra deseas protegerla y cuidarla de cualquier daño, ella despertó en mí un terrible afecto fraternal. Cuando miraba su cabello rubio, su piel blanca y ojos grises imaginaba que era mi hermana pequeña, esa que tanto deseé tener. Ambos tuvimos esa conexión, la amo como si fuera una Malfoy_. "

Las manos de Harry temblaron porque él también por un segundo dudo de los sentimientos de Luna al volver, ella no era la misma, a veces se perdía en las penumbras. Su sucio ego le impidió ver que quizá ella vio en Draco un hermano mayor de quien depender durante el secuestro. Las miradas de ambos amigos se cruzaron para después desviarse, ambos malinterpretaron aquellos sentimientos..

—" _Una noche logré quitarle a uno de los captores una varita para hacer un patronus y mostrar mi ubicación, Luna y yo peleamos por escapar aunque claro el héroe llamado Harry no tardó en llegar para rescatar a su amada. Las continuas torturas dejaron cicatrices en mi cuerpo, no necesito explicarte porque fuiste la espectadora número uno y el ángel que las curó._

 _Después de salvar a Luna creí fervientemente que mis pecado del pasado quedaba redimidos, cariño, avergonzado confesó que no deseaba vivir pero entonces apareciste. Cuando las sobras de la noche me acechaban y nadie estaba ahí para secar mi lagrimas me abrazaste para sentir amor, por primera vez. Nunca olvides lo importante que eres para mi. Desde que me enseñaste que puedo amor te volviste mi todo, deseo hacerte feliz, hacer tus sueños realidad. Tú te volviste mi nuevo credo._ "

Harry levantó el rostro mirando como las lágrimas bajar por el rostro de la castaña, la rodeo con ambos brazos para sostenerla. Compartían el mismo sentimiento, un terrible remordimiento por dudar, el miedo de saber la verdad los paralizó por ello nunca desearon hacer la importante pregunta a sus respectivas parejas "¿Qué significó ella/él para tí? "

—Luna comenzó a sentirse mal pero siempre culpo a un virus muggle, me ocultó la maldición y antes de caer en coma me confesó que quiso pedir la ayuda de Draco en la boda de Ron pero..— El pelinegro apretó la hojas en sus manos, también por su rostro lágrimas descendían.—Los vio tan felices que le fue imposible destruir su destino y por eso calló.

Hermione se aferró a la sucia capa de su amigo, hundió el rostro en su pecho tratando de calmar el llanto que escapaba de sus temblorosos labios.

—" _Lo siento tanto por no haberme despedido, perdoname amor mio pero sigo siendo un cobarde que no puede expresar correctamente sus emociones. No me hubiese podido ir se te veía llorar porque solo una palabra tuya puede derribar cualquier idea en mi cabeza. Atrapar a este mago no solo es por Luna sino también para protegerte, el miedo de perderte me paraliza. Sé que no podemos tener nuestro final feliz si eso conlleva que tu mejor amigo sufra, somos los chicos buenos y merecemos ser felices por siempre._

 _Granger deseo mas que anda volver a casa, a mi hogar, a tus brazos. Nada me impedirá volver contigo, confia en mis palabras y espera por mi. Amor volveré, lo prometo. "_

El héroe del mundo mágico dejó caer la carta para aferrarse a la espalda de su compañera ambos navegaban en el mismo barco sobre mareas turbulentas, el futuro era incierto por lo tanto ninguno de los dos podía tener el final feliz.

Hermione lloró hasta quedarse vacía, sus alas se abrían nuevamente, huir no era la solución por ello esperaría por el regreso de Draco, no le importaba si los días se volvían meses y estos a su vez años. Él prometió volver y creía en su palabra.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Aqui el final :( es un final abierto pero como pueden ver la historia no tiene status de complete porque falta el epilogo. Creo que quedo mas clara la situación de Luna y Draco. Gracias por leer el fanfic. Saludos.


	12. Epílogo

Una mujer de rizos castaños y alborotados caminaba por el amplio jardín de aquella enorme mansión. La mujer estaba a punto de cumplir un par de años de vivir en esa casa, su nuevo hogar. El bebé en brazos con regordetes cachetes balbuceaba y elevaba las manos tratando de alcanzar un mechón de su cabello, contestaba a las palabras de su madre con un alegre gorgoteo. El heredero del clan Malfoy estaba apunto de cumplir seis meses, sus brillantes ojos avellana, único rasgo heredado de su madre, no dejaban de parpadear fascinado.

—No arrugues la frente así. —Le regaño en tono cariñoso, las serpientes masculinas de esa casa tenían ese tic facial para demostrar su arrogancia.—¿Porque te pareces a tu abuelo Lucius?

El dedo índice tocó la punta de la nariz del infante quien animado trato de atraparlo, sus rizos rubios y piel blanca dejaban en claro su linaje, cuando la bruja paseaba a lado de su suegra por el callejón Diagon las personas no dejaban de lanzar piropos a tan hermoso niño. La comunidad mágica no dejaba de hablar a sus espaldas ya que los tabloides amarillistas sacaron historias completamente absurdas, muchos magos dejaron de creer debido a que era obvio que Hermione Granger era ya parte del clan Malfoy, ese niño en sus brazos era la prueba viva.

—¿Ya tienes hambre? —Cuestiono asombrada al percatarse como el niño inflaba los cachetes y hacía pucheros.—Eres muy glotón, me ha dicho Susan que no puedo darte de comer hasta que sea tu hora.

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras el pequeño contestaba inflando más las mejillas y amenazaba con ojos vidriosos soltar una terrible oleada de llanto. Hermione conocía lo manipulador y tramposo que era su hijo por lo cual continuó negando con la cabeza, Susan le había regañado por dejarse dominar, Scorpius debía aprender a comer a sus horas.

—Detén esa falsa.— Le volvió a regañar enfocando su vista.—Eres como tu padre, una pequeña serpiente manipuladora…

—¿Tan pronto te has dado por vencida? —Una masculina voz ingresó por los oídos de la castaña quien detuvo las palabras ante la intromisiòn.—Pensé que pelearías por que tu primer hijo fuera un león.

La castaña levantó la mirada para dirigirla al hombre delante suyo, usaba un traje completamente negro y una desgastada capa descansaba sobre sus hombros, una poblada barba rubia crecía en su mentón, nuevamente llevaba una coleta baja. El hombre le regaló un coqueto guiño de ojos para después dibujar una arrogante sonrisa y caminar hacia ella usando un bastón de apoyo.

—He vuelto a casa.—Mencionó el hombre tomando a la mujer por la cintura y llevar los labios a la mejilla derecha. —Te he extrañado tanto.

La mujer dejó derramar un par de lágrimas al sentir esos fríos labios tocar su piel, no estaba soñando, él había vuelto, cumplio su promesa. Las fuerzas escaparon de su cuerpo junto a un enorme suspiro, llevaba esperándolo tanto tiempo, algunas veces sentía desfallecer de dolor pero el bebé en sus brazos le dio la motivación necesaria para creer en aquella promesa. Los labios fríos vagaron hasta llegar a su boca, lo besó con desesperación, con hambre. No era un fantasma sino el Draco real, su amado volvió de la batalla.

—Nunca pensé que la gran Granger se quedara sin palabras.—Musitó burlonamente tomando al pequeño en sus brazos.—Hola Scorpius.

El hombre alzó al niño idéntico a él, le regaló una mediana sonrisa. El bebé se quedó un par de minutos observando fijamente aquel extraño entonces cuando lo vio arrugar la frente como su abuelo Lucius contestó con un balbuceo. Granger también regresó a su cuerpo, así que al ver que no llevaba al niño en brazos se colgó del cuello del recién llegado, depósito cientos de besos, hundió la nariz en su hombro para embriagarse en aquella cara colonia.

—Haz vuelto.—Comentó emocionada aferrándose a su prometido mientras este cargaba al bebé que también balbuceaba contento.— Eres un verdadero idiota.

Le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro para después depositar un cálido beso en la mejilla. Por fin era recompensada su espera, él cumplio la promesa de volver para quedarse a su lado. La pareja camino abrazada por el jardín, ambos podían descansar.

Malfoy y Potter terminaron aprendiendo a todos los mortifagos que quedaban, esperaban tener paz por algunos años hasta que otro loco genocida surgiera de las cenizas dejadas por el primero. Hermione detuvo la caminata, una duda continuaba rodando por su cabeza..

—Draco ¿Quien fue tu tercer amor? —La chica cuestionó poniéndose de frente y arrugando la nariz interesada.—¿Porqué no tuviste oportunidad con ella?

El rubio levantó la ceja intrigado por el repentino cuestionamiento, siempre creyó firmemente que en su carta dejó en claro sus sentimientos.

—Una muggle que conocí en Japón.—Contesto ladeando la cabeza como si le restara importancia.— Me gustaba mucho pero no lo suficiente para dejar todo por ella ¿Contenta?

La castaña asintió sin estar muy convencida, Draco entrecerró los ojos intrigado por esa actitud, entonces recordó una frase dicha por Potter, esbozo una mediana sonrisa para estirar la mano y colocarla en la cintura, acercó sus labios para besarla dulcemente.

—Entiende que eres la única mujer que he amado, irme sin decirte nada fue un grave error mio pero nada tiene que ver con que ame a alguien.—Su vista se enfoco en esos orbes avellana.—Eres el amor de mi vida, Hermione.

Los labios de la pareja se unieron en un dulce beso. Granger se aferró del cuello de su futuro esposo, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, su destino era estar juntos.

* * *

Un hombre con mirada cansada, barba descuidada y ropa polvosa recargo el mentón sobre el borde de la cama, acababa de volver de su última misión. El último año lo pasó como nómada vagando de un sitio a otro, siguiendo pistas, Draco nuevamente fue aceptado en una celula de ex xmortifagos que tenían contacto directo con Walden Macnair, el hombre que le dio una poción a Luna. El mortifago enloqueció poco después de que Luna y Draco escaparan por lo tanto pocas personas creían sus palabras sobre la traición de un Malfoy.

En una redada orquestada por Malfoy y Harry lograron atrapar al hombre pero este se encontraba en un estado tan lamentable que se dieron por vencidos después de varios interrogatorios, durante el registro de su residencia encontraron un libro con diferentes pociones y antídotos, este le fue entregado a los medimagos de San Mungo.

—¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas enferma? —El hombre cuestionó a la rubia durmiendo sobre la cama, levantó el rostro.— Encontré tu diario, lamento no haber sido más observador.

Draco ahora podía tener su final feliz pero él, quizá no. Los medimagos llevaban días enteros tratando de encontrar la poción que el hombre usó, Hermione se unió al equipo de investigación, mantenía la esperanza de que lograra encontrar una pronta solución. Harry guardó entre sus manos las blancas y delgadas de su novia, deposito un beso y lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Haces que este mundo sea un mejor lugar, cuando hablas llenas todo de luz y haces que me olvide del doloroso pasado. No quiero envejecer con nadie más, no sé qué va pasar si te vas. —Susurró tratando de contener el llanto sin ella su mundo perdió sus colores.— Solo sé que quiero estar donde estés.

El hombre se puso de pie para abalanzarse abrazar el cuerpo de la rubia quien parecía estar dormida, empapo su piel, llevo las manos a su rostro para acariciarlo, deposito un beso en la mejilla derecha, continuó recorriendo el suave rostro, gotas saladas humedecen la piel. .

—Te amo Luna, me arrepiento de haberme enfocado más en la captura de enemigos que en nuestra relación.—El tono usado era desesperado, sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire. — Perdí el enfoque, olvide que ser feliz era mi prioridad.

El diario de Luna y el libro del mortifago quizá les ayudaría encontrar un antídoto pero temían que el tiempo pasara y el cuerpo de la bruja no fuera lo suficiente fuerte para soportar. En aquellas hojas Harry logró entender lo mucho que Luna lo amaba, el doloroso proceso que pasaba en verse cada día con menos posibilidades de encontrar una cura, intentó con medicina muggle, investigó sobre sus síntomas nunca encontró una salida. Ella no deseaba que Potter pasará esos días triste por su inevitable partida, por ello guardó silencio, anhelaba verlo sonreír hasta el final. Quizá que comportaba como una niña egoísta pero fue su deseo.

—La últimas palabras en tu diario me han roto el alma, me pides que sea feliz ¿Cómo puedo serlo sin ti? —Acercó sus labios temblorosos.— Nadie puede reemplazarte, no importa que pasen años, seguiré esperando por ti.

El hombre cerró los ojos pegando la frente contra la blanca de su novia, no quería darse por vencido, no estaba listo para dejarla ir. No la amaba porque la necesitará si no la necesitaba porque la amaba. Ella era ese rayo de luz iluminando su mundo cargado de sombras, trato de detener el llanto, de ser más fuerte pero simplemente se quedaba sin energía.

Un ligero y casi inaudible quejido se hizo presente, el mago abrió los ojos para buscar la fuente de origen. Los labios rosas pálido de aquella bruja temblaban al igual que los párpados, de un segundo a otro se asomaron un par de orbes grises, una tímida sonrisa hizo acto de presencia. El rostro de Harry se contrajo ante esa mirada, ella había vuelto, acercó lentamente sus labios para posarlos sobre los de ella.

—Mi respuesta es sí. —Comento con débil tono de voz, el hombre escondió el rostro en el arco de su cuello.—Si quiero ser tu esposa.

Antes del incidente el héroe del mundo mágico le había pedido matrimonio pero la rubia nunca le dio una respuesta. Luna juro a Merlin que si despertaba lo primero en hacer era reafirmar su amor hacia el hombre que adoro desde niña.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Aqui el pequeño epílogo, espero les guste y que aún exista personas leyendo mis fanfics. Pronto retomaré las historias faltantes.

Saludos, gracias por leer y cuídense.


End file.
